love you forever
by chrizcooz
Summary: Tori wants jade and project give her the chance. but will lust turn in to love for the both of them summary sucks story better
1. our first time

**Love you forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious and never will.**

**Tori pov**

"Vega!" Jade says with angry in her voice. "What Jade?" I said, tired because Trina keep me up all last night with her horrible singing. "We have a project to work on." she says much to her displeasure. "Yes I know that jade." fucking Sikowitz put us together to make a play and act it out about two girls in love with each other. Witch will be hard seeing as jade hate me.

"Yea so I was thinking…" she cuts me of "Yea I don't care with you think" she says. It really hurt me when says things like that but, I don't know why it hurt so much. "Would it kill you to be nice to me for once?" I ask. "Yes. Yes it would. So anyway I will come be your house at 8:00 later" She says. Before I could say anything she was gone. Just as she leaves then beck and cat come walking by.

"Hey tori!" cat says running up to me and gives me a huge hug. "Hey cat hey beck." I say trying to put on good face but can't after think about jade. Yes I've been thinking about jade. It wasn't bad for me to think about jade; It what I've been think about jade that scares me. "Tori are you ok?" beck asks snapping me out of my thought. "Yea I fine. Sorry but I have to go home now bye" I said not wanting to talk to anyone right now and leave before they can say anything.

**Tori house 8:00**

"Trina please stop singing?" I ask. Just then the doorbell rings and I open it to found jade standing there. "Let hurry up and finish this play I have better things to do" she says while pushing me out of the way and going up to my room. "Ok so I was thinking that it should have a happy ending" I say looking at jade who wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and boots. I can't stop looking her till she says " Tori do you like what you're looking at?" but I keep looking till she near my face then shocks me by kissing me. All I can do is kiss her back. "Jade w… why did you kiss me? I thought you hated me?" I ask still shocked as ever. "Because you want me to don't you tori. Say it tori say what you want me to do to you" she says with lust in her voice. She begin to suck at my neck "jade I want you!" with those words she at my mouth kissing me again. I can't believe this is happening jade fucking west is kissing me. She pulls my shirt off and throws it to the floor. "No bar huh Vega" she says. Just as jade was about to suck on my nipple Trina bust thought the door "Trina what do you want?" I ask pissed of that she had to bother me just when I finally had jade right where i wanted her. in my fucking bed. "I need to know which dress to wear blue or pink?" she asked "I don't know pink" I say.

She nods then she leaves. The moment she leaves the room, I quickly get up and lock the door. Then I turn to jade and ask "do you want to continue?" "No, she ruined the mood and we should work on this play" she says get a pen and paper. I so fucking mad that Trina just had to walk in on me and jade. "So let this get…" I stop her "did you plan to have sex with me?" I had to ask I had to know if she wanted me too. "No. not at first" she says as we continue to work on the play. After five minutes I break the ice "so what made you want to have sex with me jade. Please tell me why please tell me?" I say begging for an answer. Then what felt like forever she finally yells

"I KISS YOU, BECAUSE I ALWAYS WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU SINCE YOU JOINED HA! THAT WHY I'M MEAN TO YOU BECAUSE DEEP DOWN I WANT FUCK YOU TILL YOU SCREAM MY NAME SO LOUD THAT THE WHOLE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU!" I have no idea what to say; jade west just said that she wanted me. The only thing I could think of was walking up the jade and kissing her hard; so that exactly what I did. "I want you to jade" with that we kiss having pure lust in to it. This is something we both wanted and now we both finally have moment. I pull jade shirt off and then moved to her back and uncapped her bra. Then she pushes me on to the bed and jumped on me and attacks my left nipple with her mouth and my right with her hands. "j-jade" she leans in and kiss my neck and I know I'm going to have a hickey there tomorrow but for right now I don't care. Jade leaves a trail of wet kisses till she at my shorts. She tears right thought them "no underwear ether Vega, this is great." She stick two fingers right in me "oh god jade faster harder yes!" I moan ever so loud, then without warning she stuck her tongue in me. Oh fuck I was close "jadeeeeeeeeeeeee." I come so hard that I thought my heart will come right out of my "did you like that tori. Was I ever thing you thought I was going to be?"

Yes and more so jade we should get back to the play" I give her one last kiss before we continue to work on the play. After we finish work on the play jade says "tori you had all the fun now it my turn to come" I take this to my thought and come with a plan. "Beg me for it jade beg me to fuck you." I get a big smile on my face as she get on her knees and says "tori fuck me fuck me hard." After I fuck her she goes home then I realize that we never finished the play I call jade but remember than don't have her number. Still i was going to bed with the memory of m... our first night together.

**This is my first fanfic. Please review. Let me know how I did and if I should add more chapters. **

**I have been trying to fix the grammar in this chapter. I know I don't have the best grammar but I'll keep trying until it perfect. **


	2. rules and spots

**I going to keep it in tori's pov for now**

**Tori's pov**

I wake an hour early for school because I was nervous. Why. Because it was Monday and I and Jade have to act out our play for Sikowitz class and we had nothing to act because of our fun the last two days. Yea jade come back and we fucked again. I couldn't help myself she looks so sexy. Great I'm all wet think about jade. She all I think about lately. I wouldn't say I love her but I know I love her sexy looks. After I shower and brushing my teeth I get dressed in a blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Yes I love wearing shorts, don't know why. So I walk down stairs to hear Trina singing so badly it was funny.

"Where have you been causes I never see you out are you hiding from me, yeah?" Trina still singing "Trina please shut up you can't sing!" I yell "just for that you can walk to school." Then she leaves. Great now I have no ride to school and if I walk I will be late. Just then my cell phone rings, I pick it up and press talk before seeing who it was. "Hello" I say "Vega it jade I coming to pick you up in five minutes even if you like it or not. Oh and we need to talk about our play and our "special time together" later" and with that she hangs up before I can say anything. God if this bitch doesn't let my say something before she leave or hung up on me again I will kill her.

After five minutes of waiting for jade there a knock on the door I open it to see jade. "Well are you coming or not?" she ask "yea I coming." We get in her car but I can only look at jade who wearing a black t-shirt and a dark blue pants that shape her ass perfectly. "Like what you're looking at Vega" she says with a smile on her face. We start to drive when she says "Vega we just going to inpov on the stage ok" "yea but what about our special time. Can we do it more? I ask nervous about her answer. After two minutes of quiet she says "Vega if we are going to be friends with benefits then I have to lie down some rules" she stop when she see me smiling. "Why are you smiling for tori" she asks and my smile just got bigger. "Because you called us friends and you just called me tori intend of Vega" "anyway rule one we never speak of this to anyone. Rule two we only fuck at your house. Rule three around are friends we hate each other and the last rule is I'm all ways on top."

I agree to her rule the she kisses me before we get to the school. We enter Sikowitz class jade sits next to beck and kiss him. It makes me mad sometimes because she should be kissing me not him. Wait jade beck girlfriend and it not like I love her.

"Love who tori" i turn to see cat and I realize I said the last part out loud because cat heard me. "I'm not in love with anyone." I say nervous "but you just said you in love with her. Is it jade? it's jade tori. You are in love with jade." Cat says loud "quiet cat and no it not jade" I say remembering rule one no word of it to anyone. "Oh well one time my brother was in love jade but I found it was just a doll in jade clothes." Just then Sikowitz come in drinking form a coconut. I see jade kiss beck again and I think cat saw me because she say "you are in love with jade and you're jealous of beck for have jade" she smile. "No cat I'm not in love with jade and I'm not jealous of beck". "Ok you kids alphabet inpov beck, jade, cat and tori on the stage."

**Beck-Anybody wants pizza. I'll buy.**

**Jade-Beck if you're buying then sure.**

**Cat-can you get extra cheese?**

**Tori-don't want pizza**

**Beck-each slice of pizza is good. You should have some tori**

**Jade-fuck it if she does want any then fine**

**Cat-good then order the pizza**

**Tori-hell just get me a soda**

**Beck-I will**

**Jade-joking beck get my a taco**

**Cat-I love taco**

**"Wrong cat you're out tori go letter k" Sikowitz says**

**Tori-kind of want taco now. Get me one beck**

**Beck-sure wait**

**"Wrong beck you're out jade letter l" Sikowitz says**

**Jade-let order by phone**

**Tori-maybe but a don't think they deliver tacos**

**Jade-no your wrong they deliver tacos**

**Tori–oh well then order the tacos**

**Jade-problem with those tacos tori**

**Tori-quite I'm thinking**

**Jade-really thinking about last night**

**Tori-stop you'll break rule one**

**Jade–tori what rule**

"and scene" Sikowitz says

We both sit down jade goes over to beck and kissed him again and for longer this time. Now I'm mad and it doesn't go un-notice by cat who says something as I sit down "class dismissed" Sikowitz says. "But Sikowitz what about our play. We are going to do them right" I say realizing that me and jade could have got out of doing our play that we didn't write yet "yes but not until next week" with that I leave.

It now lunch and I sit with cat who eating a burger, jade who eating salad and beck who eating burger like cat and me I'm eating a salad. "Tori" beck says "yea beck?" I ask "how did who get those buries on your neck?" i can see jade smile. God she has a beautiful smile. "Yea tori had did you get those marks on your neck" cat asked as well. I get up and leave before answering anyone's of question and go to the girl's bathroom.

"Tori. You in here?" I hear jade calling me. "Yea. What do you want jade remember were not friends in school." "why didn't you answer their questions?" I look are her to see her look worried "what did you want me to say "hey beck your girlfriend did this to me in bed when we were have sex or something like that" I turn to wash my hand. When I turn back around I see she locked the door and next thing I know she kissing me and all I can do is kiss back. She breaks the kiss and says "take off the shirt and shorts now Vega" without hesitation I take off my shirt shorts. When I look up were both naked. "No bra and underwear again Vega. You're a naughty girl. But we can't play so put this panties on and get redressed" she says before kissing me one more time what the fuck she make get undressed and then tell me to put on some panties and get redressed I get redressed with the underwear and we leave the bathroom but I can't shack the felling jade up to something.

**That chapter two. Tell me what you think and lemons in the next chapter and drama coming soon like in next chapter.**


	3. break up

I don't own victorious

ok so this chapter will be told thought both tori and beck's pov.

**Beck point of view**

"Beck" I hear my name called so I turn to see Sinjin standing there with a computer with a video on it that looks as if it was taken in the girl's bathroom. "What Sinjin?" "I think you should see this" he play the video. After the video was done I couldn't think straight. Did tori say she was fucking my girlfriend behind my back and they kissed naked? "Thank Sinjin" with that I hurry to find jade because this bitch is going to pay.

**Tori's point of view**

"Cat for the last time I'm not in love with jade" cat just won't let it go. She really thinks I'm in love with jade. Witch I'm not at least I think I'm not. "Well anyway one time my…" "cat shut up not in the mood to hear about brother" she runs away crying. I'm just about to chase after her when I bump into beck who looks really angry. Before I can say anything he pulls me into the janitor's closet and locks it.

"Who the fuck do you think are?" he says looking like he's ready to kill me. "What are you talking about?" does he know I fucking his girlfriend. "Why are u fucking my girlfriend you dumb bitch?" before I can answer he leaves. Shit better found jade before beck finds her.

**Beck point of view**

Fuck tori you could have sex with anyone in school and you chose jade. "Cat have you jade?" "Yea she in the parking lot. One time…" I leave before she finish. I found jade in the parking lot "bitch you have to pick between me your boyfriend or your fuck-buddy tori!" I yell at her. She slaps me hard "first who the hell do you think you your calling me a bitch and tori is not buddy I hate her." With that she storm off I go after her only to be stopped by tori "beck I don't know what going on in your head but me and jade hate each other." I punch her hard in the mouth "I'm going to say this this once and only once stay away from jade or else."

**Tori point of view**

I'm in the hall when I'm pulled into the janitor's closet. I turn to see jade who look like she crying. "Beck dumped me" is all she says. I don't know what to say this is all my fault if I just said I didn't want jade this wouldn't be happening. "Tori say something anything please" I still don't know what till I say "did he say why?" "He know that we're fucking each other" I know what need to be done. I push are lips together hard. I pull away to breathe then jade and me kiss again. "wait." I lock the door so our fun won't be stop. I turn to jade who taking of her shirt and pants then I follow her action to I'm in the underwear jade give me. Just then I feel vibrations coming from the underwear. I see that jade as a controller in her hand and a smile on her face. God that smile so beautiful. "Tori you broke a rule. For that you have go thought your class with that vibrating. Now let get dressed and let go." We get to Sikowitz class jade sits next to me and cat seeing as she doesn't want to sit next to beck. Fuck this vibrating underwear I'm so close then she turns it off then back on after two minutes. "ok class let see how far you got on your play. Beck and Cat you up first" their topic was food. They went and did a great job "Tori and jade your turn". I look it jade who just says inpov.

**Tori-may why did boyfriend break up with you**

**Jade-he thinks I'm in love with someone else**

**Tori-are u**

**Jade-yea I am**

**Tori-do I know him**

**Jade-her and yes**

**Tori-are you going tell me or do we have to play 20 questions**

**Jade-20 questions it is**

**Tori-is her hair like my**

**Jade-yes**

**Tori-do you spend as much with her as you do me**

**Jade-yes**

**Tori-is she a actor**

**Jade-no**

**Jade takes a step closer and so do i**

"and stop" Sikowitz says me and jade take our seats next to cat "you guys did great" cat says me and jade both say thanks "you did pretty good too cat" jade says. I'm so close that it a little more I'm Cumming. Yes jade finally let me come thank god I couldn't take much more. The bell ring it the last class so we go home. Jade offers me a ride home and when we get to the car beck come "so bitch you chose Vega over me huh will see later you bitch." "I didn't chose Vega I chose you I was going to…" I couldn't stay there anymore. She lied to me, she spends the whole day lying to my face. I know were not to be friends in school and I was ok with that but she said he dump her when in reality she was going to dump me. Don't get me wrong I'm used to jade lying to my but this was just mean even for jade

When I get home I see my mom drink tea "hey tori! Want some tea" I don't say anything I just in to my room. When I get in my bed I just start to cry and cry and cry "why jade why!" I yell.

**Beck's point of view**

After jade realizes that tori gone she get in her car. I get in shotgun. That will teach tori not to steal my girl again. When we get to my trailer we walk in when my phone rings. It Andre. "Yea beck I'm feeling better so I should back to school by Friday" "cool see you then" I see jade siting on the couch I know she trying to call tori but there no way she pick the phone up. I was right when I heard her say damn.

"Beck can you get me some water please" I nod and get her some water. When I hand her the water I can see she trying to call tori again. I didn't say anything because I know tori won't pick up. I was right again but I know she would trying again so I had to get her mind off tori and I know how

I walk over to jade who know what I want. She put the phone down and pulls down my pants and boxers and start sucking on my dick. "Faster jade I'm Cumming" she cleans my dick then get undressed. "Do you want it in your pussy or ass? She picks pussy. I push in fast knowing that how jade like it. I begin moving faster and harder till I cum. Then I start moving slower than before but still hard till I cum again. Jade get on her hands and keens and begins to suck me off again "oh jade I'm Cumming" I move behind and start fast in her ass within a few minutes I'm Cumming and tiered. "see if you picked tori you wouldn't had my dick to make you cum." When I turn I see her trying to call tori who still doesn't pick up the phone but I hear jade leave a message "tori it me jade we need to talk please call me" jade leave but she left her phone which has one message form tori that said "why should I." I use this to make sure that tori never forgive jade

**Jade(beck)**

**You shouldn't call you stupid bitch did you think I pick a slut like you over my beck. Well no so why don't you found some other girl to fuck because the only one fucking me is beck** And send. one minute later tori text back "fuck you we are over have fun with beck." Mission completed.

**OK**** so there chapter 3 please review and tell what you think about the pilot twist.**


	4. dealing with what happened

**Ok I have to go over some things**

**I know my grammar isn't the best but I trying**

**Some say the story is confusing. If it is tell me and I can explain to you what's happening.**

**Jade point of view will be in the next chapter **

**Tori's point of view**

It Friday. It been two days since me and jade broke up. Well not broke up because you have to be dating to break up but you know what I mean. Anyway I was at my locker when I girl I never seen before comes up to and asks "sorry but I'm new here. Do you know where Sikowitz class is?" "Yea I have that class just follow me" I close my locker and we walk "my names Gwen what's your name?" she asks "my name tori. Do you sing or act?" I had asked "I do both and you?" "Same here"

When we get to Sikowitz class I see Andre talking to cat. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends" we walk to Andre and cat. "Guys this is my new friend Gwen!" cat and Andre both say "hey nice to meet you Gwen" Gwen nods. We sit and talk until Sikowitz walks in. "ok everybody let perform your play." The door opens and jade walk in hold on too beck and I think cat saw the angry look on my face because she says to Andre "did I tell you tori in love with jade." "For the fucking last time in not in love with jade never have and never will after…" I stop myself from continuing.

"Ok jade and tori come on up and do your play." Sikowitz says. I can't go up there and do this play. Not with jade and I not talking. But I know I have might I well get it over with.

**Tori-may why did boyfriend break up with you**

**Jade-he thinks I'm in love with someone else**

**Tori-are u**

**Jade-yea I am**

**Tori-do I know him**

**Jade-her and yes**

**Tori-are you going tell me or do we have to play 20 questions**

**Jade-20 questions it is**

**Tori-is her hair like my**

**Jade-yes**

**Tori-do you spend as much with her as you do me**

**Jade-yes**

**Tori-is she a actor**

**Jade-no**

**Jade takes a step closer and I take a step back**

**Tori-is she a singer**

**Jade-yes **

**Jade takes a step closer and I take a step back**

**Tori-is she good looking**

**Jade-no**

**Jade takes a step closer and I take a step back**

**Tori-so she ugly **

**Jade-no**

**Tori-I got nothing who is it**

**Jade-nope you have to figure it out on your own**

**Tori- guess I'll never know bye**

I go to sit down. I need to get away for her. Sikowitz and the whole class gives me a "what the fuck" look. "I give you both a f for that. That what I call bad acting. Ok next beck and cat." Sikowitz says. Jade give me a "why you do that for" look and I look away. "Are you ok?" I hear Gwen say to me. "Yea I fine" and give a smile. She nods and goes back to watching beck and cat.

It now lunch. I'm sitting with Gwen, Andre, cat, beck, and jade. Were all eating burgers when Gwen says "Andre tori tells me that you help her write song." She looks at Andre. "Yea why?" "I know we just meet but do you think you can help me write my song? I keep getting stuck on it." She asked him "sure no problem Gwen" she nods "thank you Andre."

I go to my locker after to get something when jade comes to me "what was that back in class" I don't see anything I just get my thing and leave. "Vega!" she yells. I still don't say anything I just keep walking. I get to my class to see Gwen there. "Hey Gwen" I say putting on a simile "hey tori. Are you ok?" she asked "yea I'm fine"

The last bell rings which means we can go home. Just when I ready to leave I get pulled in to the janitor's closet by jade that then locks the door. I try to leave but she blocks the door. "Move jade" is all I say "no. now tell me what all that was on the stage?" "Move jade" I said again. "Not until you answer my question" I push her out the way and leave. She follow and yells "what the hell happen to you to tori!?" I turn to face her "you god damn happen jade!" The kids in the hallway look at us " how dare you call me bitch and a slut over the phone than come to school the past three days and act like you never said it!" I yell even louder and leave.

I go home to see my mom drinking tea again. "hey tori. How was school?" she ask I don't say anything I go to the bathroom get undressed and take a shower until my skin begins to turn red. When I get redressed in a bright red shirt and blue shorts; I get a text form cat

**Cat-saw what happen between you and jade. Are you ok?**

**Tori-no I'm not cat I'm hurt**

**Cat-because you're in love with jade **

**Tori-no cat I'm not in love with jade**

**Cat-then why does it hurt tori**

**Tori-I don't know why cat. I don't know why it hurt**

**Cat-got to go good luck trying to find out**

Cat was right. It hurt so much but I still can't figure out why. "Why jade why does it hurt so much?"

I go downstairs to get dinner "tori on of your friends call and said your teacher is going to give you a second chance at your play." Great now I got to get back on stage with jade.

**Ok that was chapter four. Tell me what you think.**


	5. teasing beck

**Jade's point of view **

I drive knowing exactly the person I need to see. Cat I need to go see cat. I know what your why go see cat? Well because cat I the only one I can talk to. I arrive at cat's house and open the door to see an empty house. "Cat are you here?" I call out "jade I'm up stairs" I go up the stairs and to cat room. It covered in pink wallpaper with her bed on the left side of her room and her computer on the right. I see cat texting on the phone. "Who are you texting cat?" "Tori and not to be mean or anything but why are you here?" I need to talk about tori but not while she texting her. "Jade I saw what happen between you and tori. Is that why you're here." I don't what to say

"Yea it all about tori." I begin to talk about until I get a text form beck that say

**Beck-jade where are you**

**Jade-I at cat's**

**Beck-will get over here soon**

**Jade-why**

**Beck-just get over**

**Jade-ok**

**I tell cat I have to go and leave. I wonder what beck wants.**

**Tori point of view **

**Monday morning**

I shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed in a pink shirt with a heart in the middle and pink shorts. I get downstairs to get in the car with Trina so I can get to school. When we get to school I see Gwen talking with cat. "Hey Gwen hey cat" I say walking up to them. Cat runs and hugs me and so does Gwen "tori you need to hear Gwen song it really good." Before I can say anything to Gwen and cat jade comes and pulls my in to the janitors closet and locks it.

"I'm not talk to you" I look away "good then just listen. I sorry for…" I stop her right there. "You're sorry. Tell me what you're sorry for!?" I yell

She doesn't say anything. "That what I thought." Before I can think she pulls me into a kiss. God I missed her lips but, I can't give in to her. I push her away. "Jade what the hell!" "I'm sorry. I just thought you missed me as much as I missed you I'll just go." Before I even think off what I'm going to say I yell out "jade don't leave please!" I know what she was going to say "I need you tori" "I need you too jade" we hug and begin to leave. When we open the door to see cat and Gwen standing near. "Guys were you listening to me and jade in there?" I don't know why I asked "told you so Gwen. But jade what are you going to do about beck?" I look at jade that has a smile on her face. She then turns to look at Gwen and cat. "How would you two like to help my dump beck?" the both nod "Good tori are you in?" I nod "ok then here the plan" she tells us the plan I have to say it a pretty good plan.

**Jade point of view **

The plan been made and now it in action. I got a text form cat "beck on his way. You ready." I text back yea and I get by the door. Then beck enters and I can see him looking around. And just like we planned he sees tori and his jaw drops as he see tori and Gwen kissing. Now for the next part of the plan. "Beck what the hell" I yell. He turn try to say something but all he can is "how can I make it up to you" "you will see." With that we leave and head to the final part.

Were in Sikowitz class when tori come and bring the coffee to me. Ok the time has come for me to dump beck. I go to Sikowitz and ask if me and beck can do a little play. He just nod so I turn to beck and tell him to go on the stage. He runs up on the stage so I get the chair that was free. I put it on the stage and put me boot on it and roll up my pants till my whole boot is seeable. "you guys see beck thought it was ok to stare at two girls. So now beck you have to lick my boot top to bottom or I'm going to dump ice cold coffee on you" I say and a take the top of the cup. I turn to see Cat, Gwen, and Tori with the video camera ready. "Well what's it going be. My boot or ice cold coffee?" he get on his knees and begins to lick my boot. I turn and see the whole class is laughing at beck while Sikowitz think that this really is a play dumbass. Beck stops lick my "now the other the boot" him looks at me begging me to stop "no. you stared at two girls so that two boots. Now get licking!" he begins to lick the next boot. The whole class is still laughing at beck. When his done, he stands up and I splash the coffee in his face. "what the hell you little bitch" he runs for the door and I yell "beck you just get dump."

He leave and I look at the class and say "tell all your friends that if they want to see beck lick my boot. That they can see it on my, Gwen's, Tori's, and Cat's slap page later today. We get to lunch and everyone is calling beck "bootlicker." I can belive this it went better then I. tori has yet to show up yet so I text her

**Jade-Tori where are you**

**Tori-come to lunch now**

**Jade-you should hear what they're calling beck**

**Tori-what are they calling him**

**Jade-get this "bootlicker"**

**Tori-wow**

**Jade-is there anyway I can thank you for this**

**Tori-be at my house 8:00 and prepare for the fuck of your life**

**Jade-****OK**

**That was chapter five tell me what you thought sex in the next chapter. **


	6. telling our friends

**Jade's point of view **

**Tori's house 8:00**

I enter tori's house and I see her parents getting ready to leave. "Hi jade. Is tori expecting you?" tori mom says. "Yea she is. Where are you guys going?" I see Trina come down the stairs yelling "let's go were going to be late for my audition." So that where they going. I don't know why she try's, she can't sing or act. "Tori your friend jade is here!" tori mom yells up the stairs. Then Trina pushes them out the door and leave. "Jade come up stairs!" I hear tori yell and I head up the stairs.

I open her door and see her wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. "What with you and shorts?" I had to ask. It all she wears "I don't know, just like wearing shorts I guess." She similes as I come closer to her "well Vega a prefer if you don't wear anything at all." I walk over and get on top of her. She then flips me over and we kiss. God I feel it, we both missed each other. I try to feel her but that when I realize that I've been handcuffed.

"What let me out tori" She look at me but doesn't say anything. She gets up and get undressed and goes to her drawer and pulls out an 8in strap-on. She turns to me and says "I told you to be prepared for the fuck of your life." She put it on and slowly walks over. When she comes on top of me, she pulls my pants and underwear down and off and my shirt up to my elbows. "Tori the rule says I'm always on top!" I yell. She doesn't say anything, she just begin to suck on my neck. She trails down and back up before softly kiss my lips.

She put her head in between my legs and looks up to ask if this is ok. I nod and she begins to lick my cult with her tongue and enter two fingers in me. I moan out in pleasure and she takes it as a sign to go faster. "Fuck tori!" I yell out. She then stops all at once. "Why did you…" I was stop when she slams the strap-on in to me. She says "do you like that jade?" she asks as she goes even faster. All I can do is moan and moan. I can feel my orgasm coming "toriiiiiiiiiii" I scream as I come. She kisses me one more time then takes the strap-on of and takes the handcuffs off of me.

"I will get you back for this." We both start laugh and then she asks "jade are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I look at her and say "no were not" she looks up and asks "why not?" I start to laugh "because we are two girls so it would be girlfriend and girlfriend." We both begin to laugh. I have no idea where this is heading but form now I'm going to enjoy this.

**Tori's point of view**

Were in Sikowitz class when beck walks in. the whole class started to call him "bootlicker." We all start to laugh until Sikowitz comes in the class. "Ok class today our new student Gwen is going to do her first alphabet inpov." Gwen get up and pick me, cat, Andre, and jade

**Gwen-Andre thanks for helping my right my song**

**Andre-but have you song it sang it yet**

**Jade-cat would know**

**Cat-don't look at me I just read it**

**Tori- everybody leave her alone about her song**

**Gwen-fun I think the song is fun**

**Andre-good then sing it**

**Jade-hey she can't sing it now**

**Cat-I think it really good **

**Tori-jets is it about jets**

**Gwen-killing it about killing**

"And scene." Sikowitz says and we go to sit in our seats. When we sit down cat looks at jade and ask "how did you get those makes all over your neck?" jade then looks at me and all I can do is laugh. "Oh I fell down some stairs." She looks at cat that as started laugh. She finally stops and says "those "stairs" that you fell on, did it use it tongue or just it lips?" she the look at me and jade then smiles and says "don't worry your secret safe with me." We look at each other knowing that it well spill out sooner or later.

It now lunch we sit at our table without beck of course. Jade and I make up our mind and are going to tell our friends about our relationship now. "Guys me and jade have something we want to tell you." Andre and Gwen look up but cat doesn't seeing how she already knows. "What?" Andre and Gwen say at the same time. Jade then take the lead "me and tori are going out and we what to know if it ok with you." We first look at cat "I'm ok with it you guys." We then look at Andre "I cool with it too." We finally get to Gwen "I ok with this." We all laugh. I have no idea where this is heading but for now I'm going to enjoy this so much. We kiss each other on the lips as the bell rings.

**I know this chapter is kind of short but still tell me what you think and more drama in the next chapter. **


	7. a date gone wrong

**Tori point of view **

**Jade's car 7:45**

"We have to tell them." She looks me in the eye and says "I know." We sit in silence in the front of the door of my house for a couple of minutes. We're both nervous about telling my parents that we're dating. "Jade" she turns and looks at me. "Whatever my parents say I will always love you." We kiss and enter the house. I see my mom and dad talking in the kitchen. They turn and my mom says "hey tori, how was school?"

"It was good but, mom dad I have something to tell you." We all sit down and my mom and dad give me a worried look. "Mom dad this is jade" they both look at jade "yea you friend form school." My dad says; me and jade both look nervous "she not my friend she's my girlfriend." We both look at my parents that are talking among themselves. After a minute they turn to us and my mom says "we're ok with this as long as jade keep you happy and doesn't hurt you." I can't believe what I'm hearing; their ok with this. "Are you staying for dinner jade?" "No I'm taking tori out for dinner tonight." With that we leave for the restaurant

**Jade car 8:00 **

Jade point of view

"That was something" it all I can say after the encounter with tori's parents. She looks at me smiling and I can't help but give her a simile in return. "Yea it was" is all she says. We sit in silence for the rest of the ride there. When we get there I can see her jaw drop. "Jade isn't that the really expensive restaurant!" she yelling in joy. I know she really wanted to come here.

We get inside and the guy sits us down. "A waiter will be with you soon" he says then leaves. I look at tori who just as a smile on her face and it a mile long. "What do you want to have baby?" She gives me a look and says "well I think I would have the mini pizza" I begin to laugh at her "what so funny jade?" "Mini pizza really that what you want" she then pouts "I'm sorry get whatever you like baby" she stops and then asks "what about you what will you have." I look at the menu and say "I'll just get what you're getting" she laugh but I don't ask why, cause I not going to ruin this night. Then the waiter comes. He looks like his about 18 maybe 19. "My name is john and I'll be your waiter." I look at john who is checking out tori. He then looks away and ask "are you ready to order?" "jade can you order I have to go to the bathroom." I nods and she leaves. I look at john whose check out tori ass. I should threaten this fool, but not tonight because I will make tori happy tonight "john" he turn around. "We will both have the mini pizza and a coke." He nods and leaves

Tori's point of view

I'm washing my hands when I get a text form cat

Cat-how the date

Tori-going good so far

Cat-is jade playing nice

Tori-yea

Cat-good Gwen says hi

Tori-you're with Gwen

Cat-and Andre

Tori-tell them I said hi

Cat-ok

Tori-got to get back later

Cat-bye and Andre says hi

I leave the bathroom and I see our food has arrived at our table. I sit and begin to eat until jade looks at me. "What?" she continues to look "you were in there for a long time is ever thing ok?" I look at her and see the worry in her. "Yea ever…" I'm cut off by the sound of my phone. It my mom "hi" "hi is this tori Vega" the voice is not my mom but, the background sounds like it in a hospital.

Jade's point of view

Tori hang up the phone and look like she's ready to die right there "tori who was that." I can the panic in her eyes. "That was the hospital. My mom and dad were in a car crash and…" she stops and begins to cry. I see a waiter and I ask for the check. I pay it and I begin to pick her up and leave.

"I'm calling cat and the others." She looks at me, her eyes red form cry so much. "The others are at cat's" I nod and call cat. "Cat hey it jade." I can hear Gwen and Andre in the background. "Jade you're on speaker Gwen and Andre are here with me." I hate when she does that. "I need you to meet me and tori at the hospital ok." I can hear them get ready to leave. "why what happen" "tori parents got into a car crash and she won't tell me the rest. Just meet us there; she need all the friends she can get." They all say ok and cat hung up the phone. I turn to tori who's is asleep. I would wake her but it best she sleeps for now.

I get to hospital I can see cat, Gwen, and Andre going in inside. Instead of wake her up I carry her in. they turn to see me and run up to us "what happen to her?" cat asks "nothing she fall asleep and I think it was best to let her until later. Did you find anything about the car crash?" I had to ask before she wakes up. No, they won't tell us anything and we just got here.

After five minutes of waiting for news or for tori to wake up a doctor comes over to us. "Are any of you tori Vega?" the doc asks and Andre points to tori in my hands. "Well are you friends of her" we all nods "ok normally I'm only bond to tell family news like this but I think it best if it come for friends. Her dad and sister are dead and her mom in horrible condition and most likely won't make it. I'm sorry." With that he leaves. "I'm going to take tori home call me if anything changes." With that they nod and I leave with tori in my hands. This is where she belongs, in my hands. How in the world an I'm going to tell tori all of this. I hope she be ok. Of course not her dad and sister are dead and her mom might not make it. What will she do without them? "Tori I will be here for you now more than ever."

That was chapter 7. I know you hate me for that; I don't blame you at all.


	8. moving in with jade

**Jade's point of view **

**Jade's car 10:00**

I have just left the hospital with tori who's asleep. I still was trying to figure out how I'm going to tell all of this to tori. I try not to think about it until I got a text form Andre

**Andre-she died**

**Jade-what**

**Andre-tori's mom is gone**

**Jade-when**

**Andre-just now**

**Jade-what happen**

**Andre-they give her something to stop the pain and she didn't respond to it right**

**Jade-fuck what I'm I going to tell tori**

**Andre-I don't know**

**Jade-later Andre**

I get to tori house and place her on her bed and go downstairs. I sit and wait for tori to wake up. "I guess I'll think of ways to tell tori the news." I say out loud knowing that tori can't hear me.

After ten minutes of waiting and thinking, I hear tori running down the stairs crying. "Jade we have to get to the hospital now!" I stop her by blocking the door. "Tori we went to the hospital but, you fall asleep so I brought you home." "Why?" she ask still crying. Fuck it breaks my heart to have to tell her. "Tori it best if you sit down for this" she goes and sits on the couch. "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." I look her in the eye and I can see panic in her. "Your mom, dad, and sister are dead" she breaks down in tears "how can this happen to me?" she just screams up in to the sky. I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my.

After ten long minutes for her cry and me trying to calm her down, she stops and look me in the eye "tori I'm here for you now more than ever" I kiss her "thanks jade I love you" it was right there when I realize this was no game to me, this was love. "I love you too tori." I carry her up stairs to her room. She looks at me and asks "where I'm I going to live? I can't live here anymore." I don't know what she feeling right now but, I have an idea. "You can live with me and my family."

We get to her room and lie on the bed. I can tell she's think about her family because I can see her crying. "I know you're going to miss them but they would what you to stop crying and start singing." She turns and says "I know but…" I stop her "tori this is your dad speaking thought jade. Stop crying and start singing right now young lady." Trying to sound like her dad; she starts to laugh "thank you dad I miss you" "don't worry if you ever need to talk I'm right her in jade." She similes and laugh and I soon join her. "You see your dad said to sing so sing" she look then give in "you win I'll sing."

** We go to her piano and she starts to sing.**

Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door, easy less, easy more

When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go

**I see turns to me "sing along with me please dad" I nod and start to sing with her.**

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said

Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you but you never even knew

So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)

**I use my dad voice and she stars smiling.**

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit

Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name, it always stays the same

I scream and shout

So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

She stops "jade I don't want to sing anymore." She turns to face me "tori this is your dad. Now I know you don't want to sing right now and I don't mind; I just want you to know that I proud of you. Goodbye tori." "Goodbye dad." She kiss me and says "I love you jade" all I can do is kiss back and say "I love you tori. Now go get all of your things and let's go to my place"

She comes back down with two boxes of things "that all I will be need." I nod and put the boxes in my car. She gets in and I begin to drive to my place. "What are your parents going to say?" "I talked to my dad when you were getting your thing and he said it was ok and mom doesn't live with anymore." She nods "they can't be gone" I can barely hear what she said.

"jade will I have my own room?" she asked "no you will share with me." I say and get back to dirveing. We get to my house and I take her thing into my room. "this is your new home tori." She turn to face me "and I'm going to love it here" just then I get a text form cat. "they can't be gone" I can't hear what she said

**Cat-how tori**

**Jade-she doing fine**

**Cat-really**

**Jade-fuck no but she stopped cry so it a good sigh**

**Cat-oh well tell her my, Andre and Gwen wish her well**

**Jade-she will need that bye**

**Cat-bye**

I see Tori looking around my room. "How do you like the room?" "I like it but don't you think it a little dark in here?" I know it dark and she should know I'm a dark person "I like my room dark." She turns "I know you like the dark but still…" I cut her off "look I let you stay here and you're going to be like this?" her look changes form clam to panic "I'm sorry baby." I say pulling her into a hug. "It ok jade. Now let's get some sleep" and we both get in the bed.

**Tell me what you think and sex in the next chapter and so will Robbie and rex.**


	9. me and my tori

**Tori's point of view**

**Jade's room 1:00am**

I can't sleep after what happen early with jade. It killed me to fight the girl who's doing so much for me. I wake up jade. "Jade wake up" she slowly wakes up "what is it tori?" she sound tired, I shouldn't have woke her. "I'm sorry for early, I shouldn't have done that." I apologize for it "tori don't worry about it. I know you're not use to all this black and darkness." She kiss me and try's to go back to sleep but I don't let her. "Jade you can't just say that and let it go."

"The only reason I'm letting let go is because I love you." I nod and she turns over going back to sleep. I still can't believe this is happening to me. I go back to sleep.

**Jade's room 7:00am**

I get up and see that jade is still asleep. Deciding that I won't wake her I sneak out of the room and go downstairs. I enter the kitchen to see a note on the refrigerator that says "jade going away for a week. I left you and your friend 100 dollars for food. Your dad." Ok then looks like me and jade have the place to our self's.

I decided to make jade a thank you breakfast for letting me stay with her. I go to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. I find everything I need to begin cooking until I see a can of whip cream and an idea comes as begin to cook again

**Jade's point of view**

I go up and look at the clock. It reads 7:10. Ok I shower and brush my teeth and get dressed in black top and blue pants. I head downstairs and smell something good. "You can have that." I turn to see tori standing by the door wearing nothing but that 8in strap-on that she used on me a while ago with a can of whip cream in one hand and ice cream in the other. "Or you can have tori. Chose is yours." She says with a smile. "I think I'm going to have tori for breakfast." I smile and we kiss. "Let take this upstairs."

We go upstairs and in to our room; when we get there she rips the clothes right off me. I like those clothes but I love tori more so I don't mind it when she does this. She throws me on the bed and jump on top of me; our lips entangle with each other. She starts to attack my neck; I'm at her mercy now. "Fuck tori" I yell as she bites into my neck. She lowers to my nipple and sucks on one and plays with the other.

She really getting good at this, she has me wet for her already. She then takes the ice cream and put some my boobs and tops it with the whip cream. "Now that looks yummy" she slowly begins licks it clean avoiding my nipple for as long as possible and when she does she begins to suck. I know she wants me to beg for it but, I want give in to her. She takes the ice cream and runs some of it down my body then tops it with the whip cream "this looks very yummy and tasty indeed." Then she starts to eat the ice cream off of me.

She's really playing hardball but I can't back down yet she has to beg me for it. When I try to flip us so I'm on top I realize that she has handcuffed me again somewhere in all of this. Fuck how did she… "Well that not a good jade now is it" she starts to rub a firings over my area "say what you want and I'll give it to you" she then rubs fingers two over my cult. I can help but moan, fuck it I want this now "fuck my tori!" "Your wish is my command." She lie up the strap-on to my pussy and drills in to me.

I moan out loud as I come and she doesn't stop she just keeps going. If this was beck it would have been done already but, this is tori and she ready to pleas my as long as it takes "fuck tori harder!" she goes faster on my command like she said she would. "toriiiiiii!" I yell as I come but when she begins to slow down I warp my legs around her and slam her back into my "don't you think for one sec that this over yet."

She begins to speed back up again. I found someone who can make me cum and she think she's going to stop at round two, fuck no. she make my feel different then when beck did. "Fuck tori please go faster!" I yell and she go's faster. Yes that it a little more "yesssssss" I scream as I come. She pulls out of me and un cuffs me. "Did my jade like her breakfast?" all I can do is nod because I'm out of breath. She did this to me, tori Vega, made me breathless. "Good because after we rest you're going to fuck me with this." Then I hold her I my arms and we fall asleep. I'm look at the clock and it reads 10:00, me and her were fucking for two hour wow. I'm awaken by that sound of my phone that as a texts form cat

**Cat-jade do you and tori want to go to the beach**

**Jade-just the three of us**

**Cat-Gwen, Andre and Robbie are coming as well**

**Jade-I would have to ask tori**

**Cat lets me know so I can pick you up**

**Jade-thanks**

**Cat-how tori doing**

**Jade-better much better she still cry about once in a while but that normal**

**Cat-that good later**

I see tori starting to wake up "hey babe cat wants to know if you're up for the beach?" "Yea sure sound cool" I text cat telling her to pick us up in 15 minutes. Why 15 minutes you ask. That easy so I can give my girlfriend 10 pure minutes of my loving that why. "Ok we have 15 minutes what do you what to do" she laughs "I looking at what I want to do" we kiss and wait for cat.

"I love you tori" she looks stunned "what?" I ask "you said I love you first" that right I always wait for her to say it .But this time I said it first because I need her to know that I really care about her and that this is not just some game I'm playing with her. She pulls my to her "well I love you jade" we kiss more passionate than ever before. Now to fuck her and wait for is my tori and i'm her jade and no one will change that.

**Ok so I know I said that Robbie wound be in this chapter but I felt that I should wait one more chapter before putting him in.**

**Ok so beach in the next chapter tell me what you think **

**Is this a game for jade or is she really in love with tori found out next time.**


	10. nightmare at the beach

**Jade's point of view**

Going to the beach with my girlfriend tori Vega. It will be the first time we go out since her parents and sister died. We were having sex with each other for two hours before falling asleep. Then cat text with the idea of going to the beach and we thought it was a great idea.

Anyway were getting dressed for the beach "jade can I use some of your clothes?" I turn to face tori "of course you can." She then takes out my black tank top and dark blue shorts and puts it on while wearing strap-on "you're not take off the strap-on" she nods "nope I plan on using this in public" "but what if some try's to hit on you?" she walks closer to me "afraid that someone going to take my away from you?" she right I'm afraid that some who doesn't come from a damage family comes and takes her away.

Before I can answer she says "don't worry I would never leave you." a simile cross her face and I can't help it but simile back. "Tori jade you ready yet" we turn to see cat at the door. "Yea all set, to the beach" I yell.

**Beach 12:00**

We get to the beach to see Gwen, Andre but no Robbie, "where Robbie?" cat ask looking around "he said that he wasn't coming and he sound mad" oh well beside us no one wound hang out with him so it his lost. "let get this started!" cat just yells up into the air and runs for the water. Gwen and Andre run right to water with her. "Jade I'm going to get ice cream want some?" "sure." She nods and walks away. I just find a spot on the sand. It not crowd in the beach so it was easy to find a spot.

I go back to the car to get the cooler out the trunk when I felt a pair of hands rub me and I know who hands these belong too and want them off "beck get off of me!" I yell and push him away from me. "Come on babe you know you still want me" "no I don't" I walk away but he pull me back. "I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no chose" he starts to hit me. I try to run away but he keeps pulling back.

The hitting stops when tori and Andre come running to my side. Beck runs off before they can get here. "Jade are you ok?" Andre looks at me. I don't say anything I just want the pain to stop. Tori warp her arms around me and pull me closer to her. Everybody looking at us but I don't care about that. I start coughing up blood. "Andre call an ambulance" she turns to Andre who pulls his phone put his pocket and calls.

She turns her back to me "don't worry I'll be here with you ok jade." What she says somehow stops the pain but I know it still there. "The ambulance is coming. I'll get Gwen and cat." Andre says then walks away. "Jade did beck say anything to you?" "Yea, he said if I don't take him back by Monday then him and Ryder will beat and rape you."

I start to cry so tori pull me closer to her. "Tori until we figure something out I could take beck back." She starts to cry. "Jade no you can't take him back. He'll make your life miserable!' she yells and shakes her head.

"I know he will but it the only way to keep you safe for now." I cough up more blood "jade stop talking or you'll continue to cough up more blood. We'll talk about this in the hospital." we stop talking and just sit there until the others come running and the sound of ambulance coming towards us.

Two males come out and run to us. "What happen to her?" "Her ex-boyfriend beat her" the doctors place me on a stretcher and into the ambulance and tori jumps in with us. "Tori jade we'll follow in my car ok" cat says and tori nods I try to nods but I can't.

**The hospital**

**Tori point of view**

I'm walking back and front wait for someone to tell me if my jade will be ok. "Tori" I hear Gwen and the others run towards me. "Did they tell you anything" I nod because I don't want to talk. Then a doctor comes to us. "Are any of you here for jade west?" we all nod "ok. So jade is ok. Her neck is broken and two of her ribs are broken as well. But other than that she is going to be ok. But it will be a week until her neck and rids will be back to normal. You can go see her now." We nods and walk inside to see jade in a bed with a needle in her arm.

"jade baby are you ok" she turns and gives me a look "do I look fucking ok, I have a needle in my arm! My neck and ribs are broken and I'll be struck here for a week!" she yells at me "I was just being nice" I don't know why she yelling at me. "Maybe I don't need you or you fucking kindness Vega!" I run out of there as fast as I can. What she said hurt on the highest level possible. Does she blame me for this?

I run out the hospital and run. I run to my old home, my old safe place. When I run in I see everything still in here .I going up into my room and jump on my and cry. I wish my mom, dad or Trina where still here so I could talk to them to find so kind of advice but I know there gone and now I'm really alone. No mom no dad no sister and now no jade "why jade why did you do this!" I yell in the air. Was this I game to her? To toy with did she plan all of this just to break my heart because if it was all an act then she won?

"Is that what I taught you" I look up and I don't believe what I'm seeing it my dad. "How are you here" "you're dreaming. But we need to talk." That has to be it I'm dreaming because I need help.

**Ok that chapter 10 tells me what you think and sorry for not updating sooner fell lazy.**


	11. i'm without jade

**Tori's point of view**

"Dad what there to talk about" don't be scared I'm just dreaming. "Your girlfriend jade" "I don't want to talk about it." I lied I just want someone who alive to talk to. "Ok but remember we'll always be with you." When he says that he disappears in thin air and I awake in my old bed. I check my phone to found ten messages and missed call form cat and the others. Are they still try to find me.

I leave the house going to a park that nearby. I sit there for I while until I get a call for my uncle. "Hey tori how are you doing?" he asks "good how are you?" "Fine listen I brought the house so you can continue to live there." He tells me this now. "Thanks uncle!" "Oh and don't worry about bills I'll handle those." I thank him again and he hangs up. I guess I'll get my stuff out of jade place; unless she wants me to stay with her. I get up and head toward to jade when I get a text from jade.

**Jade-where the fuck are you**

**Tori-I'm on my way to you**

**Jade-no I don't want to see you**

**Tori-then why ask where I'm at**

**Jade-because I want to know if you were on your way here or not**

**Tori-oh I just go to our house then**

**Jade-it not your house just mine**

**Tori-why are you being so mean**

**Jade-because it what I do**

**Tori-but why to me**

**Jade-because I don't like you**

**Tori-fuck you then jade I'll get my stuff out of your place and move out**

She leaves a message but I don't check for it. I just go to jade's and get my stuff out of her room and go back to my old home. I place my things back where they belong. I jump on my bed and fall asleep. I awake two hours later and check my phone 20 miss calls form cat and the others. Guess they want to see if I'm ok. I don't blame them for calling.

Deciding to get some pizza I pick up my phone and order some. When I finished ordering pizza I'm told it will take ten minutes to get here. After waiting for ten minutes for it the doorbell rings. I open to find john the guy for the restaurant that me and jade went to. "Here you go" he hands me the pizza "oh I forgot your money hold on!"

I turn around and put the pizza on the table and go to my purse. As I get the money I can feel his eyes looking at my ass. "Do you like my ass" I caught him off guard. He start to talk but I stop him "here you go" I hand him the money. "And for your tip…" I turn around "go ahead and touch my ass" he walk to me begins to touch my ass. Why I let him do so I don't know. After a minute he lets go and leaves. Wait what the fuck did I just do?

I eat four slices of pizza and put the rest away for later. Out of nowhere my phone rings. I check it this time, it jade. Fuck this bicth I'm not talking to then ring once more. It jade again. I'm not going to pick it up. It rings again. It jade. I don't answer but she leaves a message. I play I know you're mad and you have every right to be." She starts to cry "tori I'm sorry for everything. I love you. The only reason that I say all of that was so when I take back beck you wouldn't be upset." I start to cry; she did all of this for me. "I know you said to wait till we think of something, but I couldn't bear the thought of you get hurt. Tori please come see my one last time as your girlfriend!" she yells and cry's again. "If you don't look at this message then I know you'll never forgive me. But if you do I want you to know the three words that I should have told you a lot sooner. **I love you.** Goodbye" she hangs up. I rush to get dressed in a shirt and shorts. I run right out of the house and to the hospital.

**Jade's point of view**

"Goodbye" I stop the message I sent to tori. I wipe the tears that came down my face. I fall asleep because when I cry I fall asleep; it all was been that way. It must have been an hour that I've been sleeping. When I awake I check the time. Midnight ok.

Out of nowhere tori runs thought the doors and into my arms. We start to make out right there on the hospital bed. She hurting my ribs and neck but in don't care; I just glad to have her kissing me again. When my body jerks in pain tori move away. "I'm sorry. I'm I hurting you?" she looks worried "not as much as when I hurt you." "What do you mean?"

"When I said mean things to you I felt the hurt you were feeling. I'm so so sorry about everything" she gives me a quick kiss. "Jade I forgive you because you did it for us" before I can say anything tori's phone rings "I thought I left it at home" she picks it up. "It cat" she says to me; our little red hair girl. "What!" she screams in to the phone. "She hangs up and checks something form what I can see it the slap.

She sits down on the chair in the room and begins to cry. What could have been so bad that she cries?" she looks up and I can see the sadness in her eyes. "Tori what wrong?" I ask her she takes a big deep breathe and open her mouth

**Ok that chapter 11. I'm really sorry that I took so long. My little bro got sick and I had to look out for him so again I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**What could have been so bad for tori? Will jade really going back to beck? Find out next time.**


	12. trying to find out

**Sorry about the long wait this one I had to keeping changing till I liked it**

**Jade's point of view**

She sits down on the chair in the room and begins to cry. What could have been so bad that she cries?" she looks up and I can see the sadness in her eyes. "Tori what wrong?" I ask her she takes a big deep breathe and open her mouth but close when beck walks thought the door. He turns and looks at tori before turning to face me. "What the fuck is Vega doing here?!" he yells right in my face. "Jade was just dumping me telling me that this was just some game she was playing. That she never really love me "she jump in before i can say anything and walks out the door.

Fuck i wanted to know what made her so upset; I know I'll call cat she should know what made her so upset. I reach for my phone but beck takes it from me. "Hey give that back" i ask "nope you need to relax" what the what. I was relaxed until you come. "I was relaxed until you took my phone now give it back." He gets up and walks to the door. He turns around and says "you can have this back later" with that he leaves. I would go after him if my ribs and neck didn't hurt so much. I know I'll use the hospital phone. Score one for jade west, beck none.

I get up and reach for the phone but the nurse walks in and takes the phone from me. "Hey give that back right now!" I yell but she still doesn't give it back. "Nope you need to relax" what the fuck again with this relax bullshit. "I'll relax after I make my phone call now give it back." "Here take this pill and you can have the phone back." She gives me a small pill and I take it. She doesn't give the phone back and I can' take it because I fell faint and sleep. Fuck she gave me a sleeping pill. Before I can do anything the pill kicks in and my out.

It must have been hours before I woke up. I see the nurse that gave me the sleeping pill. She turns to face me "I see you are awake Miss West." She gives me a simile. "You fucking tricked me" I'd scream right at the nurse. "Yes I did but you can use the phone now." Yes yes finally something good! I'm about to pick up the phone when beck walked thought the door. "Hey babe how are you." He asks acting like he gives a fuck. I hate when he called my babe. It makes me feel like I belong to him but I don't, I belong to tori. But for her I have to play along until we can figure out something.

"Much better; now give me my phone back" "sure babe here" he hands me my phone and plants a kiss on my lips. Fuck I don't want his kiss; I want tori lips on me running down my neck. Her lips slowing running down my body; heading for my lower parts. Making my pant and moan out until it come. Fuck getting wet need to stop thinking about tori for now. Then again how could I not think about her she upset and alone; at less I think she alone. I hope her with someone who can be there until I can get there. "Jade your phone is dead"

Fuck how did this happen. I check my phone and his right it dead. Ok then I just uses the hospital phone to call cat to find out what happen and what was on the slap. I reach for the phone but beck stops me. "Let me" he says then grads the phone but drops it and it breaks. The nurse walks in and sees the broken phone.

She looks at me then turns to beck that has a smile on his face. He fucking planed this from the start. "Did you break this" the nurse asked beck. He nods "oh well did you get to make your phone call?" she asked me. I tell her no "I'll get you a new phone in three hours sorry it takes some to get a phone." "Thanks" then she leave. "Sorry about that babe. Anyway I have to go see you later" he leaves. Finally I thought he never leave. I guess I'll take a nap and use the phone later.

**Hospital three hours late**r

I awake maybe three hours later. I check the time 10:00 ok it was three hours later. The nurse walks in "sorry I can't get you the phone until tomorrow sorry." I nod and the nurse is about to walk out but she turns back around. "Oh one of your friends comes by. Her name was tori Vega. She really needs to see you. She told me to tell you that she wanted to tell you that she dropped by." Then she walked right out the room. Fuck it like the world doesn't want me to know what happen or what was on the slap.

Just like that cat and the others walk thought the door. Yes finally "cat what was on the slap!" I yell at them. Cat jumps "sorry about that cat" she just nods. "Gwen shows here the video" Andre tells her and she pulls out her phone and hands me the phone. I see a video with a title that scares the fuck at if me the sluty Vega. I play the video with my heart racing so fast. The video starts and it shows tori have sex with three guys. She screaming thing like "fuck me silly" or "I your dumb slut" and other things like that.

It goes on a hour but I turn it off way before that. I can't believe this; great now I wish I didn't know but I do and my tori needs me but I can't leave the hospital. "Don't worry the video isn't real jade" cat tells me. I know it fake because it dated three days ago and me and tori were dating so I know that she wouldn't do this to me. "Who made this video? I want to know so I can kill them!" I yell and cat jumps again. "sorry cat" "it ok I know your mad jade."

Then Gwen starts to talk "if you thinks that bad then look at the comment. It filled with girls calling tori a slut and guys says do me next." I see the comment and she right it filled with the and worse. "Who did this!" I yell causing cat to jump behind Gwen. "Sorry…" she stops me "it ok jade I know your mad" I have to stop yell.

"We know two people who could make a video this video." Andre says "who!" I yell and cat jumps again. I would say I'm sorry but she knows. "_Sinjin or Robbie_"

**Who do you think did this Sinjin or Robbie? Will they be able to clear all this up or is the damage done? Will they find tori? The next chapter coming sooner then you think**


	13. who did this

**Jade's point of view**

I sitting in a hospital while tori nowhere to be found. Andre, Gwen, and cat just left to find her. I just found out that there is a video on the slap that makes my girlfriend, tori Vega, look like a slut. The only two people that could make the video look so real are Sinjin or Robbie. They said they wanted to wait until I got out of the hospital. The doctor said he would let me go Monday because my ribs and nick are healing better than they thought.

So I'm still stuck here while my tori is out there all alone. Fuck my life right now. "Ok jade you can go after you sign this" the doctor says as he walks in. "you said that you let my go Monday" "ok I'll come back tomorrow." He says turning back "no give me the paper!" I yell and he comes back and hands me the paper. "Ok sign this and when you're ready just give it to the nurse and you can go." I nod and sign the paper the paper. The doctor leaves as I start to get dressed in a black shirt with a skull in the middle and blue shorts. I walk out giving the paper to the nurse. When I leave the hospital I get a text form cat

**Cat-jade did you get out of the hospital**

**Jade-yeah did you find tori?**

**Cat-no we checked our house just in case she tried to find us. We're going to your house now**

**Jade-I'll meet you there**

**Cat-Kay Kay**

I see the taxi that the hospital sent for me. I hop in and tell the guy to go to my house and give him the address. He drives me there and we get there in five minutes. I give him a ten; he tries to give my five dollars but I tell him to keep it. He thanks me and drives away.

I run in the house and find it open. I hear the shower running so I head to the shower. I open the shower and I see tori sit on the tub floor crying her eyes out and her skin turning red. "Tori" she looks up into my eyes and I can see the sadness in her eyes. "Come on let get you out of there." I hold out my hand for her. She turns the shower off and takes my hand. She still looks very upset but she stopped crying so that good.

I give her a shirt and shorts to wear. I pull her onto the bed and she hold on to me like she was holding on to life. She looks me in the face "jade you know I didn't do those guys jade. I wouldn't do that to you." I press my lips against her. I run my tongue over her lips asking her to let me in. she does and our tongue's fight for dominance and I let her win. She moves her tongue all in and over my mouth.

I pull away "I know I love you" she smile and I can see her eyes and I can tell they look a lot happier but there still sadness there. "Tori jade are you in here." I hear cat call out for us. "Upstairs in my room" we hear them come up the stairs and in to the room. "Are you ok" Gwen asks tori. She just nods "come on guys outside" I tell them and we walk out of the room leaving Vega in the room. "Jade" she calls and I turn around "_I LOVE YOU TOO_" she yell and I know the other heard. She runs to me and give me a kiss before going back on the bed. She gives me a smile and I can't help but give one back has I leave the room.

"Ok let get Robbie and Sinjin" cat says and they start to leave. When they see that a haven moved they stopped and cat asks "are you coming jade?" "I can't leave tori here." The door open and tori walks out. "It ok jade you can go" she looks me in the eye. "Are you sure I just find you I don't want to leave you alone?" "I won't run again so yea I'm sure go." She smile and kiss me telling me she sure. "Ok but you lock this door after we leave babe"

She nod and we walk out the door. "Ok it will be easy if we split up." "**I'LL TAKE GEWN**! We go after Sinjin." cat yell into the air grabbing Gwen and getting in the car and driving off. "Ok I guess you and me or going after Robbie." Andre says "ok let take my car" "we have no choice cat took me" I laugh at the thought of that.

We get in the car and I drive away. "Hey what cat, she was all over going with Gwen?" "I don't know but I think she in love with her." We both laugh at the thought of little red like girls. But show how that makes sense. "So what if she does?" "Don't you think that be a little wired." I get a wired look for Andre "how so?" "Nothing that just means my four best friends are lesbian no offense" I laugh a lot harder than before answering him "none taken; but your right." "But I don't care at all. Stop we're here." We pull up at Robbie's house. "It was Robbie" "how can you tell jade?" I groan "because beck's car is here" I point out his car "that doesn't mean anything." He says but I know for a fact that he did it; now I know that it true.

We walk in and I see beck talking to Robbie **"Robbie you motherfuck did you make that video of tori"** "why are you so worried about tori?" beck say getting up "because…"I stop remembering what tori said in the hospital. "You know I should go and rape tori" "no don't" he smacks me across the face. "Yo there was no need for that" "it oks Andre. I was wrong" he looks stunned by what I just said "to answer your question yes he did but only because I told him to. Now let go to your place." He says as we leave the house. As I past Andre I whisper in his ear. "text Gwen and cat, tell them to meet you here. Get this guy." He nods then me and beck leave. "hold on I forgot something. The second he goes in the house I text tori

**Jade –tori where are you**

**Tori-your bedroom why**

**Jade-you have to go if beck see you there he might try and rape you**

**Tori-ok meet me at my house when you lose beck**

**Jade-ok**

**Tori-love you**

**Jade-love you too**

Beck comes out of the house as I put my phone away. "Ready to go?" "Yea" then he kisses me again

**Ok that that. Like I said sooner then you though. Why would Robbie do this to tori? Is cat in love with Gwen? Will beck see tori in jade's house? Find out next chapter **


	14. school girl tori

**Jade's point of view**

_"Babe wake up we're here." I wake up and I see beck in the car. Fuck I must have fallen asleep. I see we pull up at my house and my heart races not knowing if tori here or did she get out. We get out of the car and enter the house. My heart skips a beat at what i see. No tori she got out in time. _

_"Why was the door locked?" He turns to face me. "I don't know" he smacks me so hard that I fall on the floor. "Don't fucking lie to me! Vega was here wasn't she?!" he yells at me. "Tori were not here I swear." He stomps on my arm. This isn't the beck I know. The beck I know would not be doing this. "Stop lying to me!" my body in so much pain. "I'm not lying to you tori wasn't here." I say but all he does is kick me in the ribs. "oww" I can't believe what I'm seeing; beck, the guy I used to love, is beating me. "Stop fucking lying to me you bicth, I know she was here!" He gets even angrier and he punches me in the eye. _

_Fuck this really hurts but I'm taking it for tori so it worth it. "I'm going to asks you one more time was tori here, yes or no!" "She was here ok" he kicks harder in the ribs. "Jade wake up!" _

Opening my eyes and I can see that I was dreaming. I was still in the car; but I wasn't in front in my house I was in front in his house. "You have to get out. My mom needs me to drive her around." I nod and get out of the car.

I call a taxi and go to tori's place. I open the door and I don't see tori. I see a table with papers stacked on them with a note on top. I read the note _go along with what about to happen for me please_. Go along go along with what? I hear a noise so I turn around and if you saw what I'm seeing right now you just might die.

I see tori wearing a school's girl. To be exactly correct she is wearing a really short skirt that barely covers her ass and a shirt with buttons with all the buttons undone showing that she not wearing a bra.

"Tori what…" I stopped when she hands me a note: _this is a fantasy of my. You are a teacher and I'm a school girl. You caught me doing something wrong and now you're going to punish me for it. P.s. don't forget to smack my ass._

I guess I know what going on now and I kind of like it; I know she not going to break character so I should just play along. "Wait" she yell "do you want to do this? Because if we do this when we start there's no stopping." I give her a nod and a smile. "I won't break character so you shouldn't ether." I give her a nod.

"You wanted to see me Miss West?" "Yes I did take a seat" she goes to sit down and so do I. "do you want to tell me why you had your head between another girl legs?" she looks stunned by my chose of the problem but shook it off. "Because I was training" "training for what?"

I asked looking pissed off but really I could tell what she was going to say next. "The day I can have my head in between your legs miss west." She says really fast then looks away and blushes. If there one I can say about tori's acting skill is she knows how to act like the person she should be acting like.

"Is that why tori?" "y-yes" she says nervously. "Ok then. Are you in love with me Miss Vega?" she just nods at my question "y-yes" I give an evil grin of my face. "Ok then I love you too tori." she looks up into eyes with a hopeful look in her eye, "ok then but first you have to pass a test of mine." "You know I can't take test and pass" I laugh to myself but I'm sure she could tell.

"Not that kind of test tori." "Oh" she says sounding a bit like cat. "Then what kind of test." "Remove your clothes now." She does so without even asking what for. "Ok now what." "Why are you not wearing a bra or underwear?" she looks kind of shy when I ask her that. "Because I wanted to turn you on to the point where you couldn't take it and you had to have me." She says really fast but I got what she was saying.

"Well then bend over the desk." She does. God I could look at the ass this girl has and I would never stop looking. "What are you going to do now miss…?" "Call me jade." She just similes and nods "for the next ten minutes I'm going to smack your ass as hard as I can. If you don't say anything or moan then your my new girlfriend." I say and before she can say anything a start

About eight minutes of smacking tori's ass as hard as I could, her ass was looking redder than an apple. She lets out a low moan thinking that I wouldn't hear. I let it slide because I know that Vega likes pain. That one of the thing I like about tori in bed. I can be as rough as I want and she want complain; not that I would give her the chance to away. I'd have my special area in her face in seconds. "Ok your ten minutes are up and you only moaned once" "you heard the moan." I chuckle "yes but I let it slide ok. Now you are my new girlfriend." Our lips meet for a kiss. She slides her tongue over my lips begging me to open my mouth for her. I let her in and our tongue fight for dominance. I would let her won but not this time this time I win and explore her mouth like never before. We pull apart due to lack of air. "Now comes the fun part jade" she strips me of my clothes and we have sex right there on the table then head upstarts and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/n: Sorry about the long wait. I broke my long and had to be in the hospital for two week. Good news thought is that I write seven new chapters while I was there so it won't be a long wait for the next chapter. By the way there something wrong with tori and you see next chapter.**


	15. gwen and cat

**Gwen's point of view**

**Andre-Gwen where are you**

**Gwen-in the car coming back from Sinjin place**

**Andre-meet me at Robbie's**

**Gwen-Kay**

I'm in the car with cat. We had just went to Sinjin and found out that he didn't make the video. So that means Robbie was the one who made the video. "Who was that?" I turn to see the redhead. "Andre he wants us to meet him at Robbie's place." She just nods and goes back to what she was doing. "Cat stop I'm driving" oh yea did i forget to say she was sucking at my neck. Yes cat and I have been dating for two weeks now. I don't know what I first loved about cat but I know when i loved her. I'll **never forget **the day when we got together.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walk into cat house she had called for me to come over right away. "Cat" i call her name but i get no reply. I head upstairs into cat room. She wasn't there so i walked around the house and in to cat bathroom. When i walked into the bathroom i see cat in the shower. I can see her but i don't think that she can she can see me. I always thought cat was sexy but seeing body covered with water make her look so... fuck it there no words that can even begin to tell how cat looked with water all over her. Her hands begin to move up and down her body and i can't help but get turned on. _

_I would never say it but i loved cat. Fuck my member is getting hard. Yes i have a dick unlike other girl. I was born with this and i been ok with it. "Fuck Gwen" i hear cat's voice and NO FUCKING WAY SHE JUSTED SAID ME NAME. I'm losing it; so i step out the bathroom and knock on the door. "Cat you in here." she yell back "yea come on in" fuck I'll lose it if i go back in there, yet i enter anyway. Cat step out of the shower and doesn't even grab a towel; Naked cat in front of me. "Hey Gwen" she pulls me into a hug. Fuck i know she can feel my hard dick. "Gwen what the..." i look away in shame as she feels my dick. "Gwen look at me" i turn to face cat. "How long have you had this?" "I had it since i was born." she starts to rub it lightly; and i let at a low moan. _

_"Am I hurting you Gwen?" she asks looking at me with sad eyes. "No cat you're not" her eyes turn back to happiness and goes back to rubbing my dick. All of the sudden she jumps away from me. "_

_Cat what wrong?" "You're really big" what the fuck is she talking about. I'm thin… Oh she meant my dick. I look down and see i have a 9 1/2 dick in between my legs. I never know that my dick could get this big before. She goes to turn the shower off. "Can… can I touch it again?" I nod and she comes closer and closer to me. "Wait would it be better for you if I got naked with you." _

_She looks away but nods her head. I lose all of my clothes and stand in front of her naked. She takes a look at me and gets on her knees. She looks up at me one more time before she starts to rub my dick. I give her a simile and she starts to rub a little hard and faster than before. Fuck I don't think her as any idea what she doing to me right now. "Cat go faster" and she does. I was so close to come to coming that I couldn't warn cat in time and it went all on her face and there was a lot of it too. _

_She takes some form her face and tastes it and her face lights up as she takes the rest of my cum off her face and put it in her mouth. Without warning she takes my dick right into her mouth and gets 5 inches in her already. "Fuck cat" she starts to gag as she takes 8 inches in my mouth. The day that cat would be sucking my cock. I would have never thought it would come. "Cat go faster please." And she starts to slow down. "kitty-cat please go faster please" I beg her to and this time she does go faster. Within seconds of her moving faster I come and she takes all of my cum in her mouth not letting a sign drop leave her mouth. _

_"Cat how do I taste?" she stands up and pulls my into a kiss. So that how I taste; sweet with a bit of sour. she pulls away and i misses having her mouth on my mouth. "really sweet with a bit of sour in it." i thinking in my head if i can push this or not. yup I'm going to go for it. "hey cat how would you like to have my dick in your pussy." she looks really stunned. "Gwen i'm not ready for that... yet." I nod "**Gwen I love you." **I pull cat into a kiss and she starts to kiss back. we stand there kissing for minutes until the lack of air got to us and forces us to pull apart. "i love you kitty-cat. that makes you my new girlfirend. So you better not think about someone else." a huge simile come on cat face; one that I never seen before. she nods and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug._

_end of flahsback _

"we're here." i hear cat vicoe pulling my out of my thouhgt and i'm surprised that we didn't crash. she points to a house that all gary. we get out of the car and enert the house to she andre with some guy that i guess is robbie. cat cranges straight for the kid and slap him. "how could you that to tori. she was your friend." robbie look at cat sad eyes. "beck said..." andre stops him this time. "we don't gives two siht about what beck said." "he our friend how could you not give a shit about him?" fuckin dumd ass, doesn't he know what he done. "because he beat up jade at the beach." i point out and cat and andre nod in agrmeet. "i'm sorry who the bicth. "

cat kness him in the balls and he yell in pain. "her name is gwen and she is not a bicth" i call andre over to me and he comes to me. "is this guy always mean to new people?" i ask think this guy is dipstick "no but he as a puppet that is." a what. what the fuck. "ok sorry" robbie say bring me and andre back to them. "why did you make the video?" i ask "because beck said that tori tried to kill him and this was his way of getting back at her." andre jumps in "and you fucking belived him." he just nod "he come to me with cuts and a black eye. if you saw him you would belive me." andre once agian jumps in "your lieing when jade and i got here he looked just fine to us." "your right but it wasn't until i made the video and put it on the slap that i found out it was just makeup; and the only reason i found out was because i spilled water on him and the makeup come off." he finshes what he saying. "can you fix it?" cat say to him not as mad as she was before. "i can but what in it for me" robbie say with a grin on his face and a lustful look in his eyes and it aimed at cat.

"you will be helping out your friend and tori might forgive you." i say "not good enough." he says. what the fuck. "then I won't be your friend anymore." cat says and robbie gets a sad or upset look in his eye. "still not good enough." "fine then what do you want." he gets the lustful look in his eye again and i cant help but know what he wants. it what i always anted since i meet cat: sex with her. "that easy sex with cat." he say with a simlie on his face. "no fucking way that not happening!" i yell out before i even know what i'm saying. "they all turn to face me beside cat who looks stunned. "and who the fuck are you to tell cta what to do?" robbie asks. "fine i'll do it." i turn look at cat "cat..." i can't beilive this but i shouldn't be surprised by it. cat told me that she would do anything to help tori; because tori helped cat whenever she was in troble or just need a firend. "good then both of you get out. i have this fixed by the end of the day." he takes cat hand and leads her out of the roo. andre take me out of the house. "Gwen there no way we can stop this." "ye we can..." he stop me "it was cat chose. i'm goin to tell tori and jade about this you want to come with me?" he ask "no i think i'm just going to go home, see you later." he nods and walks to his car and dirves away. i hop in the car. fuck i just realized that this is jade car i should give it back: but i can't move. i want to wait here for cat, so i turn on the raido and wait for cat.

i must have been here for hours cause i fell asleep. i look around i'm still infornt of robbie house and in jade's car. i see cat come out robbie house just her panties on with nothing else on. i dirve the car to cat. she jumps at first then gets in the car when she knows it me. "cat did you..." i stop when she looks away and nods. "just take me home i don't want to talk about it." i nod tring to kiss her but she move away. "no. just take me home." i dirve not pushing her to a piont where we would get into a fight and say something that we would regret. we get to her house and she just gets out with out her saying goodbye. i dirve to my house and jump into my room and on my bed. i check my phone and the slap. i see a video that was made about two hours ago. i check i the video and it robbie show how the video of tori was fake. so i check tori page and there all kinds of comments with peolpe saying there sorry or they didn't mean it. i see another video and my heart breacks: _the nerd_ _and the cat_

**A/n: bet you didn't think Gwen would have a dick did you? what did you think of the twist? See you next time**


	16. turns for the worse

**Jade's point of view Monday 6:00am**

I'm awoken by the shaking of someone next to me. I turn to see tori and she doesn't look so well. "Tori what wrong" "I don't feel so good" she tells me. Before I can say anything she runs out of the room. I run after her only to have the bathroom door slammed in my face. I can hear tori throwing up in there. I open the door and see her sitting on the floor holding her stomach. "Tori are you okay?" I ask walking over to tori. She just nods as she slowly tries to get up. She falls back down on the floor so I help her back up. We walk out of the bathroom and into her room. I place her back on the bed.

"Jade I feel like I'm on fire" she looks up into my eyes. I feel her head; Fuck she's right. "Yea you're burning up. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I remove all of the clothes that tori had on (which wasn't much). I go and open the window in her room. I do whatever I can to make her body temp lower. "Jade?" I turn when I hear tori's voice. "Can you make me some chicken noodle soup please?" "Of course I can babe." I run downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab the can of soup and place it on the stove. Ten minutes later I run up the stairs and in to tori's room.

I hand her the soup and she takes it. "Thanks jade" she says taking some of the soup in her mouth. "Anything else I can get you?" I ask tori. "No that ok you can go to school sweetheart." "I not leaving you alone knowing you're not feeling well." She takes some more of her soup. "I wouldn't go to school even if I was feeling well." Yea I get her reasoning but I'm not going anywhere. "If you're staying here, then so am I." I run out the room and run back with some of tori's movie. I put on_** in time**_ and jump into the bed with her. She moves closer to me and we begin to watch the movie.

**Gwen's point of view Monday 12:00am**

I rushed to get dressed and into jade's car. I drive to cat's house. After watching to video I never knew how bad that kid was. What worse is she was double teamed. It was that kid Robbie and some kid cat called Danny Daniel, something like that. I arrive at cat's house.

I try to open the door but it locked. I run out to the back door and open it. I head for cat bedroom but the door is locked. I start to bang on cat's bedroom door. "Cat open the door." "go away Gwen!" I jump at the venom in cat voice. Does she blame me for this? "Cat please open the door." "No now go away!" fuck I'm trying to help her and she… nope, never mind that.

"Cat I'm begging you please open this door." I hear cat get up and open the door. I run over to her and give her a hug. She stays in my arms and begins to breakdowns. "Hey, hey it ok kitty-cat I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She tries to say something but I stop her. "No words ok." She continues to cry and cry. "Come one let get on the bed." I pick her up bridal style and place her on the bed. "Get some sleep cat when you wake up I'll be right here when you wake up." She just nods and closes her eyes.

**Andre's point of view Sunday 6:00pm **

"No I think I'm just going to go home, see you later." Gwen says. I nod and get in my car to head to jade's place. I really wanted Gwen to come with me. I can't explain why but for the past two weeks she been acting strange and I wanted to know what was going on with her. I know it has to do with cat but I still wanted to hear it from her.

I arrive at jade house and I see a light on. I enter the house "jade are you here?" the next thing I know I'm hit in the back. "Sup Andre" I turn at the sound of beck voice. "The fuck…" then I'm punched in the back by someone else.

Then it stomps after stomp. I try to fight back but it was useless. I see beck come close to my face. "Ok so my and Ryder chose not to kill you but we can't have you ruin our plan. Knock him out." I hear Ryder come closer but just barely because my head and body in pain. "Wait one sec. Andre send a message to jade: _I'm gunning for her_. Ok you can knock him out now." I try to talk but I can't "no… _darkness_

**A/n: I know that was short and I keep you waiting sorry bout that. Anyway I was working on a new jori story that why I took so long. **

**Things have taking a turn for the worse. I mean tori sick, cat has a video out and Andre been beaten. Can thing get better or will they only get worse. Find out next time**


	17. author's note

**A/n: Ok there are a few things I should mention before continuing with the story. I gotten a lot of messages about a few things and I thanked those people for bring them up.**

**Frist: I know my grammar isn't the best in the world. I going back into the story to fix the grammar mistakes I made.**

**Second: there seems to be that some people don't know who has what car. Gwen has her own car but she is use jade's. Andre has his car with him. Tori and jade don't have a car right now.**

**Third: someone ask me if they are in there junior or senior year. They are in there junior year but they only have two months left until they become seniors. **

**And the next chapter will be coming soon so just hang in there. I thought that this should come out first. Hope you had a happy thanksgiving!**


	18. two problems

**A/n: one more thing I forget to mention tori and jade don't know about cat and the video.**

**Jade's point of view**

We must have fallen asleep because I'm awoken by my phone ringing. I search around for my phone and I finally found it on the floor. I answer the phone without checking to see who it is. "Hello?" "This is Doctor Johnson with the Hollywood hospital. I'm calling about your friend Andre." the doctor make himself know. Wait why is he calling me could he get someone else? Did Andre call for me? Or maybe tori? "Hello are you still there?" the doctor says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea I still here. But why did you call me, I'm just his friend?" "He asked us to call you as soon as possible. He wanted to talk to you but he been in and out of consciousness." Fuck what could have happen to him to be falling in and out of consciousness? "What happen to him?" "He has been beaten up. He has a couple of broken bones in his legs and arms; He also a broken spine. He'll be here for the next couple of week. Are you coming to see him?" I told the doctor I would and he hangs up.

Who would beat up Andre? He one of the nice guys you could know. "Jade" I turn to see the brunette girl next to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Better much better now."

"That good but listen I have some bad news." Normally I wouldn't give two shits about hurting Vega feelings but, now I can't help but keep what happen to me. "Never mind it can wait." "Are you sure it can wait?" she gives me an unsure look. She doesn't need to hear this now. "Yea I'm sure" she just nods.

"Hey have you heard from cat? It not like her not to be heard form." "No I haven't." she starts to look for her phone. Probably to see what cat is up to. "Yes found it." She says out loud. The room goes quiet as she scrolls though the phone. "oh my god!" she yells and jump out of the bed."

"Did you know about this?" "What?" I turn to see tori and boy does she look angry. "That fact Robbie tried to ruin my life!" the fuck. Why does she keep yell. Get why she so mad but does she have to yell. "Yes I did." "And you didn't think to fucking tell me!" wait is she tiring to blame this on me. Wait jade don't jump to conclusions. "I was going to but you jump me with that fantasy of your." I was starting to get mad at tori, but I shouldn't be mad at her. She has a right to know when someone is ruining her life.

"So you're blaming me for this! You could have stopped me and you could have said something!" "I'm sorry tori." she walks up to me and plants a kiss on my lips. I try to deepen it but she moves away. "I'm sorry jade. I didn't have the right to…" I cut her off "tori I ok. You have a right to know when some is ruining your life." We hugged. I should tell her about Andre so this doesn't happen again. "Tori we needed to go to the hospital. It about Andre." "Oh…my…god. Jade you needed to take a look at this." She shows me the phone and I see what she was talking about.

"Guess we know why cat been quilt. Think she killed herself?" "Jade that not funny, she your best friend." I start to laugh and it earns me a slap on the arm by tori. "Relax tori I'm pretty sure cat is ok." She gives me a puzzled look and final says "How can you be so sure cat is ok?" "Think about this for one sec. Why would cat not tell her best friend about this video?" she looks even more puzzled than before. She sits down and thinks for a moment. "I give up tell me." "Because she as someone else to tell."

I didn't think tori could look anymore puzzled then before but I was wrong. She looks way more puzzled than before. "Who could she tell that not me, you, Gwe… oh" she final got it. "Wait so cat and Gwen are a couple?" I just nod. Truth is I didn't figure it out until tori made me see the video. Then it just come thought.

"What happen to Andre!" she shot right back up and off the bed. "Oh shit I forgot about him. Come on we need to get to the hospital right now." She looks really worried about Andre. Then again those two are like family to one another. They're there for one other. I get dressed in a black t-shit and blue jeans and I turn to see tori in a pink tank top and black shorts. I tell you she in love with shorts. "I'm ready let's go." "Tori are you forgetting something like how were going to get there." She just nods. "we'll walk it we give us time to talk and just have time to enjoy each other." I nods thinking about how long it was that I was away from tori. We head out of the house and to the hospital.

**Gwen's point of view**

We wake up after hours of sleep. Cat jumps up out of bed and is scared as fuck. "Gwen where you?" she starts to cry and fell to the ground. "Cat you ok?" she turns and a simile crosses her face. She then jumps in the bed and cry on my shoulder. "Cat what happen to you?" she doesn't say anything, she just keeps crying and crying. "Cat please stop crying and talk to me."

Her crying begins to stop. "I had a nightmare." I didn't think that nightmare were possible if it wasn't night time. "Cat tell me about it." "You left me because I wasn't a virgin anymore, that you could be my first time anymore. Then you said that you hated me and that I was a su…" I stop her right there with a kiss on her lips. "What?" cat looked me in the eye as if to see what I was thinking?

"Cat I don't care if I would be your first time or your one million time. As long as I get to be with you I don't care. I will never hate you no matter what ok." She just nods unable to say something. I meant ever word of what I said. I kind of disappointed that I can't be the one to take cat's innocents away from her, but I'll get over it. I didn't even notice that cat fell asleep on me. "Goodnight my love." I kissed her forehead. I was about to fall asleep when my phone went off. I checked my phone it was tori.

**Tori- Gwen having fun with cat**

**Gwen- what do you mean?**

**Tori- I mean are you having sex with cat.**

**Gwen- the fuck tori why would I be doing that.**

**Tori- we know that your dating cat**

**Gwen- how?**

**Tori- the video**

**Gwen- shit. Yes we are dating and no I'm not having sex with cat. If you know about the video then you know what cat has been thought. **

**Tori- I was just joke but why not**

**Gwen- I won't do that cat. I'll wait in till she is ready to have sex and then it happen.**

**Tori- good to know cat in good hands**

**Gwen- is that all?**

**Tori- you need to meet us at the hospital it about Andre.**

**Gwen-ok later.**

**A/n: that chapter 16. Andre hurt and needs to talk to her. And will cat nightmare about Gwen and her come true. Find out next time. **


	19. we talk about things

**A/n: there only a few chapters left but don't worry about it there will be a sequel. One more thing the rest of the story will be told by jade and Gwen's point of view. **

**Jade's point of view**

As we walk to the hospital, we talked about all kinds of thing. Like when tori was five and her dad took her to see a Broadway show, and when she switches Trina makeup with mud. She even showed me a photo that she had of it all this time. We both laughed out loud. "What about you" "what about me?"

"What's the happiest childhood memory we have?" "Happiest childhood memory. My childhood was hell. My dad was gone all the time and my mom never give two shit about me. They never really cared for me. I remember one day my mom and dad you're fight and they both called me their worst mistake they ever made."

I stop talking after that. I have to say it felt great getting that of my chest. I ever told anyone that. Not cat or beck and they are the closest people I ever let close to me. "But…" tori turns her attention to me. "If I had to think about it, my happiest childhood moment would have to be when I met cat."

_Flashback_

"_Ok class, now I'm going to pair you up into two groups of people and give you a scene to act out." The acting teacher had said to the whole class. I convinced my uncaring parents to get me acting class to better my skills. "Jade you will pair up with cat." I turned to see a red hair girl wearing a pink shirt with a cat on it and a pink skirt. Frist impression: she likes pink. "Hi my is cat." "I know the teacher said your name." her simile fades off her face. "No need to be mean." "Whatever, let's just do this." Second impression: she is easy upset. _

_The teacher then handed us a scripts. "Ok study your scripts for the next ten minutes and the will start with jack and john group. Our scripts was about two girls planning a sleep over. "Ok which girl do you what to be?" "Whichever it doesn't matter." She just nods and hand me one of the scripts. "Ok you go first." "Go where?" she asked "you're not going anywhere, read the first line." "You don't read line you stand in them silly jade." She starts to laugh. "No! The first line of your script!" third impression: she was slow. "Oh ok." _

_Ten minutes later the teacher starts to call on us one at a time. "Ok jade and cat your turn."_

_**Cat- are you coming to me sleep over tonight **_

_**Jade- of course I wouldn't miss it for the world**_

_**Cat- I can't wait will stay up all night**_

_**Jade- just don't eat too much of the candy this time**_

_**Cat- sorry but I love candy.**_

"_Ok thank you." The teacher says stopping us "how did we do?" cat asked. The teacher turns to face us again. "Jade great as always, cat you still need you work on it." The teacher says with a little disgust in her voice. I face cat who put her head down and starts to cry. "Hey you didn't need to say it like that!" I yell at the teacher. I know it wasn't in my place to say anything to the teacher about how she talks to the kids but, I couldn't help it when I saw cat cry._

"_Whatever just get cry girl off the stage!" the teacher yelled right back. I pulled cat the stage and to the back of the room. We take our seats. Cat stop crying and looks up at me "thanks you didn't need to do that." "Yes I did, you were really good." She similes and put her back up. "Hey I got an idea, why don't we have our own sleepover." I started to laugh "what so funny?" "I don't do sleepovers." She turns to face two people who seem to be cat's parents. "Hey I have to go so my dad will pick you up at seven o'clock." She stands up and goes to her parents and leaves, but she turn and waves. I wave back, fourth impression: I was going to like this girl. And maybe with any like I might like this sleepover._

**_End of flashback_**

I turn to look at tori who pull me into a kiss. We pull apart after a minute. "What was that for?" "For having a caring side." That tori for you but I wouldn't have tori be any other way. "Hey what did you think that I'm heartless?" "The way you treated me, I thought that you were heartless. Or you did and you just never give a damn about me."

She says with a tear running down her face toward the end. "Tori i…" "It ok. I got my revenge anyway." The thought of what tori revenge could have been. "What was your revenge?!" I yelled for an answer after thinking it over for the love of god. "I ruined your relationship with beck." "Oh is that all."

"What that spouse to mean jade?" "What?" she opens her mouth but closes it and keeps walking. We don't say anything after that. We sneak looks at each other nut we don't look each other.

**Gwen's point of view**

"Cat stop right now!" "Come on Gwen please." Who would think that cat would want sex at a time like this. "Cat we have to go to the hospital!" "Come on please." I shout no but she keeps trying. "Tell me why we should?!" "Because there's been enough things and people who got in the way of us. I don't anything else getting in the way."

I never thought about it like that. There were a lot of things getting in the way. She right, if it forced then so be it, but fuck it. "Your right let's do it." A simile crosses her face and I can't believe she wants to do this now of all time but…

**A/n: sorry about the ending of this but it makes sense about it… for me of course. Will cat and Gwen really have sex's.**


	20. what did i do

**A/n: OK so there might be two or three more chapters I'm not sure yet. Hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Jade's point of view**

Walking to the hospital with tori is not going as planned. We should be talking not just walking but i guess i put my feet in my mouth. Now tori won't talk to me at all, she won't look at me ether. As we pass a coffee shop tori pulls me in. "I want a latte and I don't have any money can you pay for me?" I nod my head has I pull out my wallet and hand her a $20. "thanks." she walks over to the stand. "You can wait outside!" she yells over at me. I would argue with her but I don't want to put my foot further in my mouth, so I just walked outside.

She comes outside a few minutes later with two cups. She hands my one. "I just made it black because I didn't know if you wanted anything with it." I just nod and take a sip. We begin to walk again and within 15 minutes we arrive at the hospital. "Finally all this walking is killing me." I laugh at tori; she just hits me on the arm. "It not funny"

Just as we were walking into the hospital cat run right out of the hospital cry and Gwen running after her. Tori grab Gwen by the arm. "Gwen what happen?!" Gwen pushes the door open. She points to two nurses that are laughing. "See those two nurses were making fun of cat because of the video. I don't know how they saw it but they did and they walked up to us and well you get it!"She was speaking really loud and fast. She looked at me. Then reached in to her pocket and pulled out my car keys and thrown it at me.

"Can I go after cat now? The longer I'm here the further she gets away." Tori lets go of Gwen and she runs after cat. I turn back to see tori making a bee line to the nurse. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" she yells at the two nurse who then go silent. "I'm sorry do we know you?" she punches both the nurses in the face. The security guard comes and picks tori up. "Put me down!" she starts to pound on his back.

"It ok you can put her down." I turn to see a man in his 20 maybe 30s wearing a gray suit with a black shirt on the inside. His hat is gray with a white line going around it. "Who are you?" the guard asks. "I'm detective gray. I'll take it from here." The guard puts tori down and I run over to her. "You ok?" she doesn't answer me. She just stands and walks over to the detective. "Gray what are you doing here?" "I'm working on a case." I walk over to them. "Who's this" he asks looking at me then tori. "Oh this is my friend jade." _Friend_ she called me her friend not her girlfriend. "Nice to meet you jade." He puts his hand out for a hand shake.

I shake his hand and he turn back over to tori. "What case are you working on?" "Oh will it was attempt murder but know it manslaughter." He says. "Fuck can you forget you heard that I wasn't allowed to tell you that." "It too late; so what the victim name?" tori says "don't worry we won't tell anyone." He sighs knowing he's not going to won against tori. "Ok the victim's name is…

**Gwen's point of view**

**25 minutes ago**

I was thinking, trying to figure out if having sex with cat right now is the best idea. Don't get me wrong I always wanted to have sex with cat but… fuck it I'm not going for it right now. "Cat we can't" I look around but she was gone. The fuck; I walk out the room and head downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey we have to go." Right I forgot with all this. "Do you even know where we going?" I get a slick simile on my face when she looks confused. "Uh…no."

I walk outside with cat following me in to jade's car. "Were going to the hospital …" she cuts me off "OH MY GOD! Are you ok." She starts to panic. "Cat calm down I'm fine" she looks relaxed and calm now so I start to drive.

Cat turn to look at me and I swear it was the sexiest look I ever saw. She bends over and pulls my cock out of my pants. "Cat don't." I turn my attention back to the road. "Gwen if you don't focus on the road then will die." "Then don't suck my cock while I drive." It was too late. She puts my cock in her mouth. She starts to suck and bob her head slowly.

Fuck this feels good. She starts to move faster as my dick grows in her mouth. Fuck she soooo good at this. Ok Gwen focus on the road. I keep this in mind but it no use. She moves even faster and moves her tongue around. Fuck how much further to the fucking hospital. "OH fuck." I couldn't hold back anymore and came. She starts to lick the semen off my dick before putting it back in my pants. She sits back up "did you enjoy?" i can only nod to her.

About 10 minutes later we get to the hospital. Thank god I was afraid that cat might give me another blowjob in the car. We walk inside and to the front desks. "Hey how can i help you?" "Hey were here to see Andre Harris." the woman looks at the computer she types in Andre's name and scrolls down the list of names. Wow there are a lot of people here named Andre Harris. "Ok can you tell me what your friend is here for? It might help me find him."

Fuck I don't know. "Hold on one sec." the nurse nods and turns to cat. "Would you like to look at the face." she asks cat. She moves so cat can see the face on the computer. I pull out my phone and call tori. It rings 4 times before tori picks up. "Hey Gwen " "hey tori..." i cut off when i hear cat scream. "Gwen you there?" "I'll call you back." i turn to see cat pointing at a photo of Andre. He looks very beat up. "Oh that Andre Harris. Are ether of you tori, jade, cat, or Gwen?" "I'm cat and she Gwen my girlfriend." Cat tells the nurse. "Ok give my one minute to tell the doctor you're here then you can go." She gets up and leaves the room.

Two nurses came up to cat. "Hey you're the slut girl right?" one of the nurse says to cat. That got my attention and I turn around. "What?" "Yea that her. The slut form the video I showed you." The other nurse spoke this time. I looked over and cat was beginning to cry. "Hey you two get out of here!" o yelled at them. "Oh don't get mad at us. You're the one with the slut hugging you." I didn't even realize that cat was hugging my and that she was crying. "Hey now the last time we heard you cry was when you were begging two guys to fuck that shit out of you" the two nurse then started to laugh.

That was the lasted straw; I was ready to punch the shit out of them when cat let go and started to run out of the hospital. I have to make a chose: punch the shit out of these nurses or go after cat. It only took a moment for me to make a chose. I run after cat only to be caught by tori. "Gwen what happen!" I pushed the doors of the hospital doors and pointed to the two nurses that were laugh. "See those two nurses were making fun of cat because of the video. I don't know how they saw it but they did and they walked up to us and well you get it!" I told them really fasted and loud. I saw jade so figured now would be a good time to give her car keys; so I did.

"Can I go after cat now? The longer I'm here the further she gets away." Tori lets go of my and I run to where I last saw cat go. I looked around but I couldn't find her. My house wasn't too far from here so I went started to walk to my house. When I got there I quickly run to my room, got my car keys and run back out. I hoped into my car and begin to drive.

After two hours of drive around looking for cat I give up and went back to my place. When I got there I saw cat on my door step. "cat!" I run out of my car and run over to her. She looked up and jumped into my arms and cried. I didn't say anything I just took her inside.

A/n: ok there we go. Who could be the victim in Gary case? What did jade do to tori that made tori so mad at her?


	21. one more death

**A/n: ok so I think this and one more chapter then the story will be done. But like I said there will be a sequel. By the way you're going to hate my for this.**

**Gwen point of view**

How long had she been on my doorstep waiting for me? I should have tried a called her, but no. I just had to drive around this place looking for her. I sat her down on my bed and she laid herself down. "Gwen I'm hungry" she looked up at me. "I'll see what I can find you to eat."

I head out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. I pull out a bowl and ice cream form the fridge. I know that act really like strawberry ice cream. So I put a lot in the bowl and put the ice cream back into the fridge. I take the bowl and head back upstairs. I reenter the room and hand cat the ice cream. Her face lights up when she see that it strawberry ice cream. "Thank you so much Gwen." I just nod to her and take a sit on the chair near my computer.

"What wrong with me?" she looks up from her bowl of ice cream. "Nothing, why would you ask that?" "You didn't sit next to me." She put the finished bowl of ice cream on the stand near bed. "Cat there nothing wrong with you." I point out. It true thought there not a single thing wrong with cat. Other people wound disagree with me but I don't care.

She throws that bowl at me. Luckily I get out of the way before the bowl hits me. "If there nothing wrong with me then why didn't you sit next to me!" she gets up from the bed fast and feels on her knee. "ow." I run over to her and ask if she is ok. "Yea I'm fine." She then begins to cry loudly "why do people have to be so mean?" she looks up at me. I can see the sadness and fear in her eyes. Now I know what this is all about. I have one thing that might help her cheer up. "Come here." I guided her to the piano and sit her down. "Cat do you want to hear the song I've been working on?" She similes and nods, so I start to play.

**I wanted to be like you**

**I wanted everything**

**So I tried to be like you**

**And I got swept away**

**I didn't know that it was so cold**

**And you needed someone**

**To show you the way**

**So I took your hand and we figured out**

**That when the time comes**

**I'd take you away**

**If you want to**

**I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside**

**So busy out there**

**And all you wanted**

**Was somebody who cares.**

After playing the rest of the song, I turn and see she has the biggest simile on her face. "Thank you so much for that!" she starts to hug and kiss me. I move my tongue over her lip and beg her to let me in. She open her mouth and I dive my tongue right in. We stay there and fight for dominance; but after a while cat pulled away. She takes my arm and slowly takes me over to the bed.

She lays me on the bed and climb on top of me. We kiss and lie like this for a few minutes before she gets off. She slowly takes off her shirt and skirt. "Cat we…" she cuts me off "were not having sex, I just want to see something." She moves to my pants and makes quick work of getting them off.

Next thing I know cat "pussy cat" is in my face and her mouth was around my dick. Oh that what she wanted to try. I pull her center closer to my face and taste what been haunting my mind for so long. She taste like… like…

**Jade's point of view**

"Ok the victim's name is…" he stops when my phone begins to ring. I pulled my phone out see it was beck. "It beck I'll have to take this." "Whatever" tori said and turned away from me. I walked outside and picked up the phone. "Where are you!" he yelled so loud that it sounds like he was standing right next to me. "And don't lie." "I'm at…" the phone was taken form me.

"Listen beck and listen well. **Jade doesn't love you anymore; She with me. I fucked her and she fucked me; get over it. If you have a problem with that, then take it out on me because I won't let you take it out on jade anymore. By the way, bet you that you never got jade to scream your name out loud." **She hangs up the phone and I see tears about to fall down her eyes. "Tori what…" she cuts me off "Andre dead." No that can't be true, it can't! "it can't be true."

I pull tori into a hug and she broke down. "Jade" "yea" I look down and see tori looking like a lost… well just lost. "Gary needs to talk to you." I hand her the car keys. "Ok wait in the car for me I'll take you home. She pulls me into a kiss then walks to the car. I walk into the hospital to see Gary taking to one of the nurse who made fun of cat.

"What do you want Gary?" He tells the nurse to leave; who I quickly flip off by the way. "Never mind I was going to ask you some questions but tori needs you right now so I'm come by tori's in a hour or so." I nod and walk back out the hospital. I walk over into the car and tori to see tori looking out the window. "hey I'm going miss him too." She just nods. "jade" I turn back over to her. "I love you so much." I simile "I love to tori, more than you can think of.

Her face light up like cat would if she got candy. "I'll take you home." I start the car. "will you stay or leave." "what" she looks from the window and to my face "when you take me home will you stay or go to beck?" "Don't worry I'll never leave you."

**A/n: I know, it a bad way to end but it all come to an end next chapter plus a sequel. the song is all you wanted by Michelle branch **


	22. love you forever

**Gwen point of view**

_The perfect strawberry_, it is the best tatseing strawberry in the world. It may or may not exist but, it said to be the sweetest thing alive. I now know that the perfect strawberry is in fact real. That exactly what cat taste like, _the perfect strawberry._ You would think that the perfect strawberry would be… well a strawberry but it not, it a pussy cat.

"Gwen" I stop lick at cat. "Yea kitty cat" "what do I taste like?" Before I can answer she gets off of me. "Well what do I taste like?" "You taste like the perfect strawberry." She jumps with up joy and gets back on top off me. She put her attention back at my dick. She moves so fast I was overcome with pleasure. "Gwen you stop licking me."

Oh fuck right so I turn my attention back to her center. I slowly earning a moan for cat. I stick two fingers in her. I started licking faster and faster. She moans again and felling on my dick was amazing. I stop licking and start pumping three fingers in her. "Oh Gwen yes move faster." I was happy to obey her and move faster. I started licking again and sure enough she comes. "Gwen I'm comeeeeeeeing." She rolls over and fell on the floor.

I hear her breathing heavily on the floor. I look over and I see she has the biggest simile on her face. "Gwen t…that was… the best!" "Yea but there's just no problem with what happen." She look every worried. "What did I do something wrong?" "Yes you did." She gets up hug me. "Gwen I'm sorry I'll try harder! Please don't leave me!" "Cat don't worry I won't leave you." I look down to face her and she was crying. "Cat please don't cry." I wipe the tears for her eyes. "Gwen lay down for me please." I laid back down on the bed and wait for whatever cat wanted to do to me.

She took my member in her hand and then comes to me and we start to make out. Next thing I know cat moves away and… oh fuck that feels good. Only now I know it wasn't her mouth but her pussy cat. She started moving up and down slowly. I know that it was only for her to get used to it. I looked up and saw the pain on her face. "Cat maybe we…" she cuts me off with mouth. My hands go fight to her ass and give it a little smack.

She stops kissing me but, she moves her hips and body faster. "Oh god yes!" she scrams out in to the air; It a dam good thing that nobody here. She started slow down again but I wasn't having any of that. I flipped us so that I was on top. "Gwen…" "Don't worry act I'll go slow." She nods and I start to move in her. "Fuck me Gwen."

Hearing those words, I take them as a key to move faster. How can she be so tight, I'm meant she not a… well you know. So how can she be? Fuck it, it just means more pleasure for me and her. "Fuck cat, you're so tight." She still screaming out; not caring if someone hears us or not.

"Gwen I'm so close!" I can feel her walls closing around my cock. "Fuck cat I can feel you're closing around my dick." "Gwen let come together!" with one finally slam inside her, both are orgasms can. I shot 7 loads of seamen in to her.

"Gwen that was…" she can barely breathe let alone talk. "Is good the word you're looking for?" she nods her head no. "Wait what?" "That was the best thing I ever done!" she says on the top of her voice. For a second there I thought I did a bad job. "So what do you want to do now?" She pulls me into a kiss.

"_So round two then Gwen."_

**Jade's point of view**

"Jade what wrong." Beside the fact that we lost Andre forever. "Hold on I'll take you home in a sec. I just have to talk to one of the doctors." "Why is everything ok?" _besides the fact that we lost Andre forever. _"Yea everything just fine trusted me." She pulls me into a kiss. After the needed to breathe forces us to pull apart, I get out of the car and walk back into the hospital.

I get the attention of one of the doctors. "Yes how can I help you?" "Yes I think my… friend is sick." Friend, that word I thought I would never use when I was talking about tori ever again. "Can you tell me your friend symptoms?" "Yes she was having a fever. Then she had a sudden burst of anger, and just a while ago she had a moment of rash action." I wasn't sure if that last one was a symptom or not but I figured it would be best to tell him that anyway.

"Ok there a lot that could be wrong but one thing comes to mind. Did your friend have a tragedy affect their life?" Wow this guy good. "Yea she lost her family in a car crash and she just found out that her best friend is died." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a card. "Here take this. I think I might know what she has. Call me if she loses her memory." I thank the doctor for his time and I go back to the car.

"Jade what took so long?" "Sorry about that lets get you home." I start the car and drive away from this place. It doesn't take long for us to get to tori's place. When we walk inside we see something that we never hoped to see. It was beck and he had a gun in his hand. I grabbed tori's hand was about to run out the house but beck point's the gun at us. "If you try to run I'll kill you both. And believe me I've killed enough."

Fuck, we walked back into the house and he walk to the door and closed it. "Lock it." He points the gun at tori. She runs to the door and locks it. "Good, now both of you sit on the couch." We both run to the couch and sit. Tori move closer to me "jade I'm scared." "Don't worry I'll protect you." I'll protect her no matter the cost. Even if the cost is my life.

He goes to sit on the other couch. "You know I wasn't sure if raping you or killing you tori is the best choice. Even after that outburst on the phone. You know I was even thinking about letting you go. But it too late for that." He stands up and points the gun at tori. "If you're going to shoot her you're going to have to go through me." I stand up and move in front of tori. He points the gun at me "jade baby…" "Don't call me that." His face gets madder than I ever seen. "Drop the gun kid" I hear another voice say. "Gary." Tori say and I look and see that Gary is there and he's pointing a gun at beck. "Listen to me kid you don't want to do this."

"Tori I want you to know that I did it all." "What are you talking about beck?" He takes a step forward and so does Gary. "Your parent's car crash; that was me. I cut the break line on their car." She fells onto the floor and the tears flows freely form her eyes. I tried to pull her into a hug but beck cocks the gun. "Don't move jade." "Gary what are you waiting for, shoot him." Gary takes a step forward to try to take the gun form beck. "Stop moving any closer and I'll kill them both."

He points the gun to his head. No he can't take his own life. After everything he done, deaf is too good for him. "_Jade remembers that I'll love you forever_." And he pulls the trigger before Gary or I could stop him. I run over to tori. "Jade is it over." "Yea he took his own life." I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder

**Two days later.**

"Tori get off the table!" I warp my arms around her waist and pull her into a kiss. We pull apart and we start to laugh. "Jade I love you. "I love you too." We hear a pair of feet running to us. "Sis!" I hear I young girl voice. "Sister!?" she warps her arms around my legs. If my little sister here then that can only mean one thing. My worst nightmare is here. _My mother._

**A/n: there it is the final chapter of love you forever. Like I said there will be a sequel.**

**It been a fun road in this story but it had to end. I would have made it one long story but then it wouldn't have been has fun for me. HAHAHA. The sequel will be up this week. In till the next story.**


	23. AN

**If any one who wants to know the sequel to this story is up. It is called "Our Problems aren't Over." if you do read the story the grammar has improved and can you please review it. thank you.**


End file.
